Timmy's Godparents
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Timmy's parents neglect has reached a whole new level. What is Timmy to do especially when everyone keeps recommending that he move in with his godparents who are really his fairies in disguise? No Sparky or Chloe. But will include Cosmos parents and Wanda's parents, all 4. And since you all want the Anti-Fairies there too they will come as well. Adopted from: Polgara17.
1. Chapter 1 Timmy's Godparents

Chapter 01 Introduction

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Timmy's parents had started to forget about him. It started out simple enough, they forgot they had promised to drive him and his friends to a concert. So he wished that Cosmo and Wanda looked human along with Poof and introduced them as his godparents.

Soon Cosmo and Wanda were the ones showing up at Parent-Teacher meetings and dropping him off at school.

"Timmy your godparents are here." became a regular thing to hear when he was being picked up.

In fact, Timmy thought it might be more surprising to hear that his parents were there instead.

He started spending more and more time in his room as well. The only times he was downstairs was when his parents were leaving or when Vicky was there. He quickly discovered that while Wanda's cooking was bad it had nothing on his mom's so he ended up eating in his room most of the time.

It had been weeks since he had heard his real name said by his parents which made him kinda mad. Cosmo remembered his name it wasn't that difficult. His mom had started trying to come up with nicknames for him when she noticed how annoyed he was but he liked Wanda's better. He also saw how much cooler Cosmo was in comparison to his dad. Cosmo was more then happy to play soccer with him and catch while his dad always said no and even if he did agree he complained the whole time.

His friends also liked his godparents a lot more than his parents occasionally making comments about how much better his godparents were in comparison to his parents. They liked Poof a lot too often referring to him as Timmy's little brother rather than Timmy's godbrother.

This all came to fruition one week when Timmy's parents decided to leave for the week and didn't call Vicky over to babysit. They left a note for Timmy and nothing else. This where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning

Chapter 02 The beginning

Timmy slowly started to wake up.

He heard a soft whisper of; "Timmy, Timmy."

It felt like someone running their fingers through his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Cosmo and Wanda in human form which was strange because usually when they were in his room they remained in their fairy form or fish forms.

He groggily rubbed his eyes while asking what was happening.

"Well sport, we went downstairs earlier and discovered this," Wanda said.

She handed him a piece of folded up notebook paper. Here is what it said.

 **Dear Tommy,**

 **We are leaving for a week to go on vacation with all our child-free rich friends. We decided not to hire Vicky because we have a child to look after and can't just throw money around.**

 **See you in a week, Mom and Dad.**

Timmy was furious.

"That's it no 'I love you' no 'We are going to miss you'!" he fumed.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged concerned glances before they both shook their heads. Timmy sighed quietly and thought that he probably should be used to this but no it still hurt every time.

"Where's Poof?" he asked noticing that his fairy godbrother wasn't in the room.

"Well sport we decided that since your parents are gone we would eat breakfast in the kitchen," Wanda said smiling down at him.

Immediately Timmy's face lit up as he dashed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Timmy went downstairs and saw Wanda in the kitchen finishing packing his lunch as Cosmo tried to get Poof to eat.

"Hey sport," said Cosmo.

He was covered in baby food from Poof refusing to eat. Timmy laughed and sat down at his place at the table which already had a stack of pancakes at it.

"Thanks for breakfast Wanda," Timmy said cheerfully.

"Your welcome sport, now is there anything happening after-school that we need to be aware of?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm going over to A.J.'s for a couple of hours remember?" Timmy said once he had swallowed.

"Oh right just remind Mrs Johnson that we are picking you up at five," Wanda said before turning around and rolling her eyes in exasperation at Cosmo.

Everyone finished up eating and headed to the car that Wanda and Cosmo poofed up in the morning.

Timmy was sitting in the backseat of the car kicking his legs slightly as Wanda drove towards the school. Wanda had actually gotten a lot better at driving but Cosmo still needed practice so they set up a schedule where Cosmo drove every two days and Wanda drove the rest of the time.

Timmy glanced at the clock and noticed they were going to get to school early.

"Hey Wanda; since we are going to be a bit early today will you check my homework one more time?" he asked.

Timmy had started getting a lot better grades since he started isolating himself because Wanda would always check his work.

"Sure thing sport," Wanda said cheerfully keeping her eyes on the road.

Cosmo turned around in his seat to look at Timmy.

"Hey, Timmy you know you deserve better then what your parents said right?" Cosmo asked looking serious which was strange in of itself.

"Yeah, I know Cosmo." Timmy responded; "that's why I have you guys though."

Cosmo's ever-present smile returned as he turned back around. They pulled up in front of the school and Wanda held her hand out for Timmy's homework.

Timmy handed it over and then turned to Poof who was goofing around in his baby sea. Timmy started tickling his little god brother making laughter fill the car as Cosmo and later Wanda watched them fondly.

Cosmo and Wanda wished Timmy a good day at school as Timmy took his homework back and exited the car.

"Bye guys," he said waving as he headed inside knowing that there would soon be a pink pen, a green pencil, and a purple eraser in his pocket.

* * *

A/N Hi I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this so far you are all great. I'm thinking about adding Anti-Cosmo but not as a villain or anything more like Timmy made a truce with him and now Anti fairies and fairies work together or something not sure. Let me know what you guys think. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3 The interview

Chapter 03 The interview

Timmy was walking with his friends out of the school building after a long day of lessons. Mr Crocker had seemed even crazier then usual; if that's even possible. But now he was walking with A.J and Chester to A.J's home as promised.

At A.J's home, his mother was there to greet them, "Hi Timmy, Chester, and AJ. Come in, I've finished cooking dinner." Mrs Johnson said smiling at the 3 close friends.

Timmy smiled at her, "Thank's Mrs Johnson oh and my Godparents are going to pick me up later at 5 PM, is that ok?"

Mrs Johnson nodded her head, "Sure Timmy, now all 3 of you wash your hands, A.J your dad is setting the table for now."

A.J nodded his head, the 3 friends washed their hands and then sat around the dining room table, for the meal Mrs Johnson had made some Chicken rice with vegetables.

A.J, Chester and Timmy enjoyed the delicious meal, and after dinner they each had a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream and normal whipped cream. After lunch A.J's parents did the washing up whiles the 3 friends left upstairs to A.J's bedroom.

* * *

Once the 3 friends were upstairs they began talking about the newest video games they knew about, new DVD's, seasons of their favourite comic books and the characters in those comic books.

Then they chatted about their parents, Chester told them that it was the day of his mother's death a few days ago and how his father still hasn't dared to leave the motorhome for days since he was still hurt over the loss of his wife. The friends comforted him a bit, but Chester simply said since he didn't know her that well it wasn't as hard on him as it was on his father.

Timmy's eyes widened as it came to mention about families, he quickly grabbed his school bag and pulled the heart-breaking note out he received from his parents, before explaining what happened to him a few days ago.

Chester and AJ didn't bother putting any filter over their 'conversation' now, they cursed, snapped and screamed running around the bedroom, making Mr and Mrs Johnson come upstairs checking up on them if any of them were about to kill the other teen. They apologized to them and the parents left the room again.

As the 3 friends were alone again the conversation was brought back to the note, but the two teens weren't pleased with what Timmy told them, even about his Godparents.

"Hey, Timmy; why don't you just live with your Godparents from now on?" A.J asked him.

Timmy blinked, true Cosmo and Wanda were there for him ever since he was 5 or 6 years old, but he couldn't exactly tell them they were his 'Fairy godparents' and not in any way related to him in real life. Chester and A.J smirked at each other as they saw Timmy's baffled face.

"Ok look Timmy. We will ask you a series of questions about your Godparents and your 'birth parents' and whichever one you can answer more about will be the better guardian from now on for you." A.J proposed.

Timmy blinked, well they didn't have to know that Cosmo and Wanda were his 'Godparents' and not actually related to him, so he could answer for them the questions basing it on them as if they were normal people.

"Ok, I'll give it a go. What do you two want to know about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked.

Chester nodded his head, "Ok first question, what are your parents and Godparents real names? All of it; the middle and last names."

Timmy smiled, "Well with my birth parents I never got to know their names, only as mom and dad Turner. They never told me what they were christened as. With my Godparents, my Godfather is called: Cosmo Julius Cosma, named after his birth father Julius Cosma and his mother Mama Cosma, and my Godmother's full name is Wanda Venus Fairywrinkle Cosma, her parents were: Big Daddy Fairywrinkle her father and Venus Fairywrinkle her mother."

"A bit odd, ok second question: Where did your parents or godparents go to school? And who were their friends?" A. J asked next.

"I don't know any friends from my parents or where their school was, but I assume somewhere in Dimmsdale," Timmy said, remembering time travelling almost 50 years into the past to stop his father from winning that trophy. "With Cosmo and Wanda, they went together to Carly Poofy Pants High school. And Cosmo didn't have many friends other than Wanda, and Wanda had two girlfriends called: Lilly and Charlotte."

Chester nodded his head, "Ok, third question: When are your parents and Godparents birthdays?"

"Cosmo's is May fifteenth and Wanda's is March seventh, but they never told me which year," Timmy explained. "My parents never really celebrated their birthday's though and if they do they leave me with Vicky like they do every other time so I can't tell the differences."

Both A.J and Chester had concerned looks on their faces as they prepared the next question. "When is their wedding anniversary?"

"The same day actually," Timmy admitted shrugging his shoulders, "April twentieth."

Timmy blinked, he let all of the info he told about his parents and his Godparents run one more time through his head. He blinked as he realised he knew his Godparents better then he did his own birth parents. For weeks if not even months he's been secretly calling Cosmo and Wanda dad and mom, Cosmo and Wanda were there for him when his parents didn't have time, and Cosmo and Wanda took care of him better then both his parents put together.

He noticed that he had just spoken all of his thoughts out loud and AJ and Chester blinked back shocked at him. Just then they heard someone downstairs and the doorbell ring.

"Timmy, your Godparents are here." AJ's mom shouted up towards the kids.

Timmy faced Chester and AJ, "Guy's... please what I just told you, don't tell anyone else... just let me talk to Cosmo and Wanda about this, before I can be sure about it."

AJ and Chester gave him their promise and Timmy smiled back at them. He ran downstairs and were greeted by Cosmo and Wanda, still disguised as humans.

"Hi, Timmy ready to go home?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy jumped into his shoes and got his coat on, "Sure Cosmo. Ready, and did you have a good time with Wanda?"

Wanda smiled, "Thanks for looking after our Godson for a while Mrs Johnson."

"It was no problem, get home safely you 3." Mrs Johnson smiled.

Timmy nodded and left with Cosmo and Wanda back home.

During the drive, Cosmo and Wanda tried to talk to Timmy about his time at AJ's place. Timmy only told them about what he did with his friends, however, the discussion about his 'Godparents' becoming his real parents, Timmy left to the side.

He had to discuss this with himself before he can dare and ask Cosmo and Wanda the 'Family' question.

* * *

A/N Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed just an FYI I used the date of Appartnership for Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary date so don't yell at me if there is a canon date I'm not aware of.

Quanktumspirit: "There the last chapter I don't own. Please review. Can Timmy agree with his mind, heart, soul, his 'darker and odder sides' to have Cosmo and Wanda as his parents? And who are these other sides in the FOP universe? Well, wait and see. Only one tip: All of them appear in various episodes."


	4. Chapter 4 Discussion and question

Chapter 04 The discussion and question

Quanktumspirit: "My chapters now. And here are all of his sides he has to discuss with: Timmy Turner: Normal side, Nega-Timmy Nega-Turner: Darker side, Garry Turner: Imaginary Cooler side, Timothy Turner: Future Strong fighting self, Timantha Turner: Female girly self, Emo Timmy: Depressing side, Adult Timmy: Older self-ordinary. All sides appear in various episodes and belong to Butch Hartman. Oh but the only Timmy I'm leaving out is the live-action version, Timmy. That I don't count in the FOP universe. I don't earn any money with any of my stories, this is just for fun. Please review and on with the story."

* * *

As Timmy reached his room Cosmo and Wanda appeared in front of him back in their Fairy form, Timmy knew he had to send them away before he can begin his massive discussion with his other selves.

Timmy then had a brilliant idea, "Ah hey Cosmo, Wanda."

"Yes, Timmy?" Cosmo and Wanda asked at the same time.

"I wish you two would go out with each other to a fancy restaurant. I'd like to read a few new comics I received from AJ please?" Timmy asked them.

Cosmo blinked, "Are you sure Timmy? Ok, but just stay in your room and stay safe."

Timmy nodded, Cosmo and Wanda still looked a bit surprised about the free evening and vanished from the home.

'Next would be Poof.' Timmy thought and turned to the fishbowl.

Timmy noticed Poof was looking at another drawing a little sad. He knew his own God brother had feelings for his own special someone, which just so happens to be his very own counterpart Foop. Timmy even caught Poof once as he and Foop were kissing each other, but he promised not to tell anyone about their relationship.

Timmy walked with his emergency want towards the water surface of the fishbowl and peeped into it.

"I wish to see where Foop Anti-Cosma is at the moment," Timmy whispered towards the wand.

 _The surface rippled and showed Foop to be sitting at Nega-Timmy's home. Nega-Timmy and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have poofed themselves into a nightmare video game and were ignoring Foop. Foop was gritting his teeth, snapped another pencil before trying to focus on a plan lying in front of him on some blueprints. He seems to be rather bored at the moment with his family ignoring him._

Timmy chuckled he could sort Foop's boredom out quickly, "Next I wish I had two tickets to the film: Wall E. One for Foop and one for Poof."

The two tickets appeared in his hand and Timmy smiled. He then walked up to Poof who seems incredibly bored.

"Hey Poof, how about you go to the movies with your friend Foop?" Timmy smiled at him.

Poof blinked, "Poof poof." (Um... I don't know if Foop has any time Timmy.)

Timmy just nodded to Poof, Poof grabbed his wand and quickly telephoned Foop. About 2 minutes later Foop appeared, dressed smartly and he looked at Timmy confused.

"You sure we can go out together?" Foop asked worriedly.

Poof smiled and nodded his head, both babies smiled, Foop took the tickets and Poof's hand and the two vanished off to the movies.

Timmy smiled, 'Perfect. Now I can begin.'

* * *

Timmy walked next to a mirror in the home, he sighed and pointed his wand towards his reflection.

"I wish Garry, Emo Timmy, my adult self, Timothy Futuristic self, Nega-Timmy, and last I wish Timantha will come and all 'Timmys' will visit me," Timmy spoke towards his mirror self.

The wand let off a massive explosion and within minutes the doorbell was rung downstairs. Timmy tucked the wand into his shirt and walked downstairs.

Once opening the door he came face to face with Garry, Emo Timmy, Adult Timmy, Futuristic Timothy Turner, Timantha Turner and Nega-Timmy Nega-Turner.

Timmy smiled at all his 'alter-ego' selves. "Hi guys, please straight upstairs, you all know where my bedroom is."

All 6 'other Timmy's' nodded their heads and one by one they scampered up the stairs. Once Timmy had his last self in the room he waved his emergency wand one more time.

"I wish all 7 of us are sitting comfortably on chairs." Timmy wished.

He and Timantha each received a single chair, Garry, Emo Timmy and Nega-Timmy sat on a 3 seater couch, Timothy and Adult Timmy sat squashed on another double couch.

Garry decided to open up the confrontation, "Well Tim-Tim, why have you summoned all of us to your hood?"

"Oh brother, it's a home, Garry." Emo Timmy snapped and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Its just the way he speaks Emo Timmy," Timantha peeped up. "Can I guess why Timmy; you are unsure over asking Cosmo and Wanda if they could officially adopt you as a child of their own. Right?"

Timmy sighed and nodded his head, "Yes indeed. If I do ask them to be my real parents... wouldn't that change my entire future?"

"Depending on what way the 'adoption' would go with you, Timmy." Timothy Turner pointed out. "If they would change you completely into a Fairy self then yes it will definitely change your future. Heck, you won't even be... um married too the mother of Tommy and Tammy."

Nega-Timmy peaked his head up, "By the way, who is the mother of those two?"

But Timothy shook his head, he was not going to reveal anything about his own future. The other Timmy's all rolled their eyes at him.

"In short Timmy, none of us 6 can make for you that decision, you will have to decide for yourself. Will you be better off only seeing Cosmo and Wanda as your Godparents or now as your official parents?" Adult Timmy summoned it up.

All the Timmy's nodded their heads, the original Timmy sighed and nodded his head too. It was up to himself to decide and how it will affect his life from now on.

Nega-Timmy sighed, "Whatever way you decide to go, Timmy, you will have to live with it for the rest of your life. Either, with two parents who ignore you 99% of your life, or with two parents who keep a watch over you for years, who love you and see you as part of their own family."

Again all 6 other Timmy's nodded their heads.

Garry then blinked, "If Timmy would become Cosmo and Wanda's son, would that mean they would have to give up their Fairy Godparents roll?"

"Well, not necessary." Emo Timmy pointed out, "You would just have to become a Fairy child to them Timmy, that way they could keep their Godparents roll."

"I'd say you should have them as your real parents as well Timmy." Adult Timmy nodded his head, "As you know with me, your 'birth' mum and dad kicked you out as you were 18, they never contacted you again and snapped at you as you tried to visit them again."

"Very true adult me." Timmy nodded, "They basically couldn't wait to get rid of me."

All the Timmy's nodded their heads. Timmy then blinked as all Timmy's sat closer together, he understood they all were agreeing with each other that Timmy should ask Cosmo and Wanda if they could officially adopt him as their son and remain human with him.

Timmy smiled at all of them and embraced them to his chest, "Thanks, guys. I know what to do now. I wish you all can return to your own worlds."

He waved his wand and all 6 Timmy's selves vanished again. Timmy sighed and knew he had an important question to ask Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

* * *

Timmy headed quickly into the shower and had his dinner out of a pizza. Then he headed to his bedroom, grabbed a few comic books and began reading them threw.

A short while later Poof re-appeared in front of him. Foop was with him and the two friends smiled at each other.

"Poof, poof." Poof smiled at him. (Thanks Foop, I've had a great time with you today.)

Foop blushed also and nodded his head, "I had a good time to Poof. See you at school dear."

Both Poof and Foop shared a quick kiss before Foop vanished back to his own home. Poof smiled and then turned to Timmy.

"Poof poof." Poof smiled at him. (Had a good time Timmy?)

"That's cool Poof. And yes, I just helped Crimson Chin save the galaxy in this comic." Timmy smiled.

Poof blinked and quickly read with Timmy over the page, as they both were done with the comic Cosmo and Wanda appeared back at his side and turned once more into their human form, seeing as Mr and Mrs Turner were still away.

"Hi Timmy, and had a good evening?" Cosmo asked Timmy.

Timmy smiled, "I sure did and you two on your date?"

"It was fun Timmy, thanks. Ok, now Mister bath time." Wanda instructed him.

Timmy nodded and snatched Poof up. He headed with Poof into the bathroom, ran the bath, stuck some rubber wings and a baby rubber ring round Poof's stomach and then jumped in after him.

Cosmo washed Poof and Wanda cleaned Timmy's body. He chuckled and then swam with Poof a few laps around the bathtub. Cosmo and Wanda smiled, got them back out of the tub, dried both kids and poofed Timmy into his PJ's and Poof into his own.

Timmy then had another idea, "Cosmo, Wanda. Can Poof sleep with me tonight please?"

"Sure you ok with it Poof?" Wanda asked her son.

Poof smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Poof poof." (Sure.)

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads, Wanda pulled a children's book out and read to Poof and Timmy the story, it was about a prince who was on the search for a lost princess, and only threw a magic pea could be determined if the sleeping girl really was a princess or not.

As the story finished, exactly as Timmy assumed, Poof was fast asleep in his own arms. He quietly bid Cosmo and Wanda good night and crept back to his bed in his room.

He pulled his bed sheets back, lay Poof down, quickly changed into his PJ's and then crept into his bed as well, hugging Poof to his chest and dreaming about his odd life.

* * *

Next morning Timmy woke up. He checked the calendar and saw his parents were still going to be away for 6 more days. Cosmo and Wanda were turned back to humans and made for Timmy breakfast, before driving him back to school and hiding in his pocket.

As lunchtime came round he has faced with Chester and AJ again.

"So Timmy, did you ask your Godparents if they could adopt you?" Chester asked.

But Timmy shook his head, "I am not too sure... I haven't asked them yet... I think I'll just spend a few more days with them and see if I can connect to them like their own son. After all, my Godparents have a son of their own."

"Ok." Chester shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

After school and after finishing his homework Timmy was taken by Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. The family decided to head together to the swimming centre and have some water fun with each other.

Timmy smiled, again his 'Fairy Godfamily' changed to humans and swam together threw various swimming pools. Poof changed himself into a 10-year-old as well so he could swim with Timmy in the adult pools. Since Poof had to always change with Cosmo and Wanda into a goldfish he could swim quite well when being poofed older than 5 to make the 'public' swimmers believe he could swim in the bigger pools.

Timmy beamed, swam with them through a waterfall, threw a wave pool, skitted down slides and then the family snorkelled together threw a fish pool.

After a fun day of water activities, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof lay with Timmy on beach towels and soaked in the warm sun. Suddenly a man walked up to them and looked at Timmy curiously, as well as Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda pulled her 'pretend sunglasses' a bit down and faced the stranger confused. "Um... yes good sir?"

"Sorry, I'm a photographer by nature. May I have your permission to take your photo together?" The man asked smiling at Timmy and his 'Fairy Godfamily'.

Wanda and Cosmo shot to each other a scared look, but knowing they could manipulate the photograph if they wanted to, so they nodded their heads. Cosmo picked Timmy up into his lap and Poof was grabbed by Wanda.

The man took the photo, Cosmo paid him $5 and they received the photograph and the man deleted the photo from his card. Promising that it was just for practice, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Timmy smiled as the man left again.

Poof grabbed his rattle and made the man forget about them. Timmy then took the photograph and looked at it. Indeed it looked like a happy family, with a mother, father, a 15-year-old son, and a 10-year-old child.

Wanda checked her timer, "Time to go home, Timmy."

"Ok, Wanda." Timmy smiled a bit.

Cosmo packed with Timmy their stuff together and Wanda strapped Poof into his baby chair. Then the family walked back off home.

* * *

At home Timmy headed to bed and was thinking about his 'first family', were his parents even missing him? Despite being away for 7, now 6 days to go?

Timmy shrugged his shoulders and curled up in bed falling fast asleep.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof smiled sadly at Timmy, they have been better parents to Timmy then Mr and Mrs Turner ever could.

Wanda stroked softly over Timmy's auburn hair, "I wish we could adopt him as our son officially."

"Me too Wanda. Timmy has been our longest Godchild ever, and he's even filled our own biggest heart wish. For our own child." Cosmo smiled and hugged Poof.

"Timmy brother," Poof whispered and smiled down at his godbrother.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday. Timmy checked with Wanda his homework again. He told Wanda that he had sports on this day and Cosmo made sure he had his sports stuff packed.

At school, Timmy meets up with Chester and AJ again. He told them that in the 2 days his parents were now away they not once tried to contact him or sent him a letter.

AJ and Chester just told him to wait one more day, if Mr and Mrs Turner still haven't contacted him by then; then he should give up on them.

Timmy nodded his head, after school, he was picked up by Cosmo and Wanda again and got home. They worked on his homework and Timmy then had an idea to check the 'magic universe' for his parents.

Timmy nodded his head, they waved their wands and arrived at Mr and Mrs Turner's destination... however, Timmy shouldn't have wished for that...

* * *

As Timmy arrived at his parents 'vacation with the other none-children-adults', he saw all adults were doing things for over '21-year-olds'. Gambling, drinking, strip club etc.

Timmy had to cover his eyes and tried to find his father and mother. They were dressed in very elegant clothes and were winning at a gambling table.

"JIPPYY! A double jackpot, for the 15th time in a row!" Mr Turner cheered.

Timmy saw his parents were dressed in top elegant clothes, where gambling and it seems like both adults were drinking blue coloured shakes. (Alcohol)

Timmy blinked, seeing his parents so happy Timmy quickly left them and headed to a hidden part of the place, he couldn't be seen by them or anyone, hopefully, no one was here that knew him personally.

However, it would have been best if he just stayed where he was. Someone recognised him.

"Hello... Timothy..." Came a dark voice.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof felt chills running down their spines. There was one of a few people who called him Timothy, and in that elegant dark voice? Oh boy...

* * *

Timmy prayed in his mind, 'Please no... please not him... please anyone but him...'

Timmy turned his head round, standing before the Fairy family was a rather tall gentleman, with a fang-filled smile, wearing a very elegant black suit, and wearing a black top hat and walking stick, as well as having a slightly tanned skin tone.

Next to him stood an elegantly dressed woman in a white dress, with a white fake fox scarf around her arms, diamonds for rings, jewellery and earrings as well as bracelets and carrying a small white purse, also lightly tanned skin and dark black hair hanging down her head in curls.

And last, just next to the elegant woman was a handsome 18-year-old. Dressed in a smart black suit, had his hair combed back and was carrying a rose in his buttonhole. He too was slightly tanned like the adults.

"Um... do we know each other?" Timmy asked facing the adult confused.

The man and woman looked at each other, the child walked up to Timmy and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away.

"Not here Timmy, please. Let us talk somewhere else." The child said pulling Timmy away from his parents and the casino they were in.

Timmy blinked did that kid spoke to him in a fine English accent? He was lead by the 3 people out of the 'adult paradise'. After walking a while away the man, woman and son looked around and nodded their heads.

Suddenly each of the 3 unknown people pulled black wands out, waved them and transformed their appearances right in front of him.

Timmy's mouth dropped down, "Oh no. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop?"

Anti-Cosmo chuckled and cleaned his monocle. "I must say the plan is working quite well."

"Indeed father. How many days has it been since they left? More days then any record has held." Foop chuckled and then smiled up, "Hi Poof."

Poof blinked and waved back at them, "Poof poof?" (Why are you all here?)

Anti-Wanda smiled, "Oh just checking and making sure Timmy's parents are still alive."

"Wait a sec, Anti-Cosmo this was your plan? To have my parents adult-napped from me so my depression will grow?" Timmy asked mad.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, "Wrong Timmy. The plan was to have your parents... as you put it 'adult-napped' so you can spend more time with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof."

"Hu? What?" Wanda asked confused.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his own eyes and poofed the massive 'Da Rules' book up. He slammed it open and shot to a certain page he was looking for.

"Read for yourself," Anti-Cosmo said pointing to a rule in the book.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy blinked and bent over the book. True on it stood that a child could lose his/her Godparents if they don't spend too much time together.

Timmy raised a confused eyebrow, "But... I always spend a lot of time with them. And also time with my parents. So what-"

But Anti-Cosmo shook his head and poofed a 'Timmy history' book up. Timmy raised a confused eyes brow again.

"About 2 months ago Timmy you haven't wished for anything. Your parents took you out almost every day to baseball practice, shows, theatre etc. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were left often at home or didn't have anything to do whiles hiding on your body or in any other way. Other times when you did needed them there was some form of an emergency with Poof, like the time he caught chicken Pocks remember?" Anti-Cosmo explained and handed the family out the wishing history.

Timmy sighed, he did remember. He read over what Anti-Cosmo had found out and nodded his head. True in fact as he did start bonding more with Cosmo and Wanda he was feeling happier by the day with them.

"So you made my parents leave me, made me feel mad and unloved just so I can feel more love and desire with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof?" Timmy guessed.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop all nodded their heads, that was their intentions. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were all very impressed.

However, Timmy still hung his head, "Then I'm guessing you know my deepest wish, right Anti-Cosmo?"

Anti-Cosmo again nodded his head, he poofed the rule book up and read it through carefully. He suddenly smiled and a dark chuckle erupted from his lips.

Foop blinked and read over his father's shoulder, however instead of looking happy and smug Foop's face was a display of pure horror.

"Father you can't be serious. The Turners will lose that faster than the first explanation can be brought before." Foop panicked.

Timmy blinked, "Lose what?"

But Anti-Cosmo only smirked, poofed the book back away and faced Timmy.

"Oh, you just wait." Anti-Cosmo snickered.

He poofed a red warning letter, read it over before poofing it away again. Setting more things in motion then Timmy would have liked.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all had nothing more to do with Anti-Cosmo, so they all just poofed back home.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled, poofed Mr and Mrs Turner out of the Gambling and drinking ring and poofed them into a taxi to drive them back home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. What is Anti-Cosmo's plan?"


	5. Chapter 5 Timmy's worst nightmare

Chapter 05 Timmy's worst nightmare

Quanktumspirit: "' _blinking at my commenters'_ , WOW I'm very impressed. Amazingcoco300 has hit the nail on the head. That's exactly what I have planned for Timmy to go through. But how? Well, in different ways."

Amazingcoco300 chapter 4. 10h ago

I have a feeling he is going to enter them into some kind of game where they have to answer questions about Timmy and whoever wins between them and Cosmo and Wanda get to adopt and keep Timmy.

* * *

As Mr and Mrs Turner were teleported back home, they were fast asleep. Timmy sighed and wished his parents into their bed and into their PJ's.

As Mr and Mrs Turner were back safe in bed, Timmy headed into his own bedroom. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were floating over their fishbowl and looked at Timmy concerned and worried.

Timmy snatched his baseball up from his toy cupboard and lay flat on his bed, he threw it a few times in the air and caught it with his mitten. Thinking over what Anti-Cosmo told him a while ago.

"This just doesn't make sense." Timmy sighs throwing the ball up again, catching it and back up again, "Anti-Cosmo said he had my parents 'adult-napped', so I could spend more time with you Cosmo, Wanda and Poof."

Poof blinks, "Poof poof." (True).

"But we've fought against Anti-Cosmo before, and this doesn't seem like an evil plan of his. Plus what did Foop mean with: ' _Dad you can't be serious, they will lose that faster than the first explanation can be brought before.'?_ And what for a letter has he sent my parents?" Timmy asks and he suddenly felt very angry.

Timmy got up and grabbed his set of keys, he walked downstairs (his parents are still asleep upstairs.) and into the driveway towards the post box. Opening it Timmy blinks and indeed finds a letter addressed to his parents.

(Please don't ask me what his real address is, I don't know.)

"To Mr and Mrs Turner, Bur-bank street number 1100, Dimmsdale California 1234." Timmy reads.

He heads right back inside and jumps up on a bar stool, but just as Timmy grabs a letter opener to open the post, Cosmo and Wanda appear next to him and look at him shocked.

"Timmy no, you are not about to commit a Postal secret crime?" Wanda asks worriedly.

Timmy raises a confused eyebrow, "I what?"

Wanda appears the Human law book in front of Timmy. Timmy grabs it and reads the post-law.

Timmy sighs and decides to read it out loud: "According to the Postal Service Act 2000, it is illegal to open mail that is not addressed to you, unless you can show a reasonable excuse. If it has someone else's name on it it could be deemed as a reasonable excuse."

Timmy throws the book against the wall annoyed. But then his face smirked.

"Ok, Wanda and Cosmo. I wish to have a copy of the letter addressed to my parents." Timmy smirks, thinking he is so smart.

But again Wanda shook her head, "Can't do it, Timmy, copy or not, that letter is only for your parents to read and not you."

Timmy sighs and leaves the letter on the kitchen counter.

"Then not, but what can I do to know what is said in the letter?" Timmy asks upset.

Cosmo scratches his head, "Well Timmy, just wait for your parents to wake up, and then see."

Timmy nods his head and then heads upstairs to complete his homework, then Mr and Mrs Turner woke up at 6 PM at night. The two adults blink a bit confused that they were suddenly back home, but just shrugged it off as an odd dream and walked downstairs to make dinner.

Timmy just popped into the shower and as he was dried and in his PJ's; Timmy walked downstairs to see what the letter to his parents would contain.

Mr Turner blinks, he sees on the kitchen counter the letter addressed to him and his wife.

"Dear, we got mail from someone, looks important." Mr Turner blinks as he opens the letter.

Mrs Turner blinks and walks next to her husband, snatching the letter from his grip.

"Let's see, Mr and Mrs Turner, you two are invited, along with Timothy Tiberius Turner to the Quiz your kid show. Please be on time and come at 4 PM to the show. If you two can answer a series of questions about Timmy against his Godparents, then you two are allowed to keep him. If you fail then Timmy will be removed from your custody for good and the custody will be signed over to his Godparents, Julius and Venus Cosma." Mrs Turner reads.

Timmy freezes in his movements, Cosmo and Wanda on his wrist disguised as the hands of time all felt their mouths drop down.

Timmy looks at his watch shocked, "That would explain what Foop meant with: The Turners will lose that faster than the first explanation."

Cosmo and Wanda both nod their heads.

"I have a bad feeling about this, come with me Cosmo, we got to visit Anti-Cosmo and see what we have to do. Timmy, we will see you at the competition." Wanda said worrying.

She grabbed Cosmo and the two vanished with Poof. Timmy sighs and looks at his parents' reaction over the letter.

"Well; if it says we have to be there, then we will." Mr Turner smiles.

Mrs Turner nods her head, "Timmy make sure to be back from school on time for this competition thing. I wonder what the main prize will be."

Timmy didn't say anything anymore and just silently left the house with his school stuff.

* * *

Timmy strolls down the street and looks upset towards his feet. He could feel that Anti-Cosmo was up to something (other than this odd competition), but what that was... Timmy had no idea.

As Timmy reached the school ground AJ and Chester were straight away around him, like vultures around a dead body.

"Well Timmy, are your parents back home? And what did Cosmo and Wanda say to your idea over being their 2nd child?" Chester and AJ asked excitedly.

Timmy sighed and pinched his nose, "Well, my parents have returned from their 'vacation', and... well they've been threatened with a 'child removal' letter from the state. And no, I haven't asked my Godparents yet if they could adopt me. Just too much has suddenly happened in less than 2 days that I couldn't ask them."

Chester and AJ nodded their heads. The 3 friends headed into class and started working over their worksheets.

* * *

Meanwhile with Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo was smiling all night, and all day. He has set up a live show; a quiz to prove that Mr and Mrs Turner don't deserve Timmy as their child. In fact, he was filling Cosmo and Wanda's deepest wish over having Timmy as their real child, and not just a godparent role.

Anti-Cosmo rented a studio out, got Anti-Binky to be the 'pretend cameraman' for the show and poofed the rest of Anti-Fairy world as the 'amused crowd' disguised as humans with various tanned skins. After all that was done, all Anti-Cosmo had to do was wait for Timmy, his Fairies and the Turner's to appear.

* * *

As Timmy's lessons were over he walked with Cosmo and Wanda back home. At home, he saw his two 'parents' Mr and Mrs Turner looking at him very excited.

"Oh Timmy, guess what? All 3 of us have been invited to a 'Quiz your kid' show. Oh boy, this will be fun to show how stupid you are!" Mr Turner beamed and embraced Timmy.

Timmy gritted his teeth, 'Insulting me; why don't you?'

Mrs Turner grabbed Timmy, cleaned him up and they forced Timmy to quickly complete his homework. As Timmy was left in his bedroom alone to sort his homework out; he looked at Cosmo and Wanda confused.

"So... Anti-Cosmo somehow has invited my parents out to somewhere, where I'm needed as well." Timmy figured out and still scratched against his head.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads, as suddenly they heard a poof, and Foop appeared in the room as well. He looked across and quickly launched a butterfly net over Cosmo, Wanda and his counterpart Poof.

"So sorry for breaking and kidnapping Timmy. But my father needs Cosmo, Wanda and Poof for a few hours, see you in a bit." Foop smirked.

Timmy blinked and quickly launched himself at Foop, "GIVE ME MY GODPARENTS BACK!"

But Timmy was grabbing at thin air and a bit of black smoke, Foop disappeared from the room and teleported himself and the 3 to the 'quiz show'.

"Timmy, you ready to go?" Mr Turner called upstairs to his 'son'.

Timmy blink shook his head and had to accept that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof have just been kidnapped by Foop.

 _'I hope I'll see them very soon.'_ Timmy thought and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared with Foop, exactly as he said, at the show. They saw Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda back there as well, Anti-Cosmo disguised as the host of the show and Anti-Wanda as a Showgirl in picking cards that were lined up on a board, above the board stood the words: Timmy's life.

There was also a cage with balls in it. Foop had poofed himself into it and he had to pick the balls up, throw them into two pods, and who could answer most questions correctly about Timmy was the winner.

Timmy looked down at himself, he was now dressed in a white suit, Mr Turner and Mrs Turner sat on the other side of him and Timmy was stuck in the middle. Cosmo and Wanda were there as well, disguised once more as two humans and Timmy's Godparents written above their heads.

Mrs Turner smiled and looked around the place, "Oh goodie. We get to be on a live TV show, I wonder what the main prize is."

Timmy glares over at his mother, he has a suspicious feeling that HE was the main prize, and who got to look after him. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as his Godparents, or his neglectful parents Mr and Mrs Turner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 'Know your Kid' Quiz show tonight. And your host for this evening, Mr Cosma." Foop called out.

The lights flickered and Anti-Cosmo, still looking like the time he was in the casino, appeared sucking in the applause given by the 'fake audience', controlled by Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo smirked over at the two contestants, "Welcome everyone. Today we will be putting a parental love and knowledge to the test. The challengers, Cosmo Julius Cosma, Wanda Venus Fairywrinkle Cosma (Timmy's Godparents), or his other parents, Mr Turner and Mrs Turner."

The 4 waved a bit unsure and looked to the front.

Mr Turner was beaming, "Oh boy, what do we win?"

"The winners will get the permanent contract over being Timothy Tiberius Turner's legal Guardians, the loser gets their memories wiped and sent to a deserted island," Foop explained giggling a bit.

Timmy felt like he was about to have a fit attack. His parents knew as much about him as Timmy ever did with general knowledge.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Ok we begin with the first question. What date and place was Timothy born?"

Cosmo slammed on the buzzer, "March 21st 1992, at the Dimmsdale Hospital."

"Correct, 1 point for the Godparents. Next Question: What is Timmy Turner's grade average?" Anti-Cosmo asks smirking eviler.

This time Mrs Turner slammed the button, "F!"

"Correct. Question 3, what is Timmy scared of?" Anti-Cosmo asks smirking.

Wanda slammed the button down: "Clowns and bare feet."

Anti-Cosmo sighs, "Correct again, Who has babysat Timmy for most of the time?"

Mr Turner slammed the buzzer down, "Vicky Flanningale."

"Correct again." Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head, "Who is Timmy Turner's Hero ideal?"

Cosmo slammed his button down, "Crimson Chin."

Anti-Cosmo smiled, "Correct. Next question: What are Timmy's interests?"

Wanda slams her button down quickly before Mr or Mrs Turner could: " Comic books, toys, science, action Movies, Art, Playing, and drawing."

"Once more correct." Anti-Cosmo smiled nodding his head, "Next question: What is Timmy allergic against?"

Mr Turner slammed the button down this time, "Sauerkraut!"

"Correct Mr Turner." Anti-Cosmo smiled nodding his head, "Next question: how tall is Timmy?"

Mrs Turner slammed the button: "Um... 4 inches? So 1 meter 1 cm?"

Timmy just banged his head on the table, was his mother for real? Cosmo quickly used a measuring tape spell to know the exact height of his godchild. Wanda just looked at Timmy and measured his height as well.

"Wrong." Anti-Cosmo said shaking his head, "Cosmo and Wanda?"

"4'2 inches or also understood under 1 meter 6 cms," Cosmo explained.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Correct."

Suddenly everyone heard a bell ringing, Anti-Cosmo smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry everyone, but we got one last question before the deciding factor. And the question will be asked by Timothy himself." Anti-Cosmo smirked.

The light changed from Anti-Cosmo to Timmy Turner. Timmy swallowed a bit. He learned from Anti-Cosmo that he had to choose a question, a question that would determine his parents and Fairies love for him. And who he feels the closest connection to.

"Ok, everyone. I'm very impressed that you 4 know me so well. So here is my question to you 4." Timmy said and swallowed his heart, this question was a make and break. "I'm on a conveyor belt moving towards a pit of burning lava to be killed. Next to me is a bag filled with $100.000.000, and a company over signed to the two of you if you desire, which can bring you up to $500.000 a year tax-free. Both of us are moving at a decent rate, but you have to decide who you'd rather save. Me your 'son' or all the wealth in the world? And you can only save 1 and not us both, who would you save?"

This question Timmy has thought over long and hard, it was a painful question, but a way for Timmy to look into his parents and Godparent's souls.

Mr and Mrs Turner both blinked, "We'd save the cash and company. You've only cost us billions of dollars and never gave us a penny back."

Timmy swallowed hard and almost collapsed, this was for him the cold-hearted truth that his parents never really cared for him.

Cosmo, Wanda and Anti-Cosmo all looked at the parents disgusted. Cosmo jumped up and screamed as loudly as he could.

"I'D SAVE YOU TIMMY! WE LOVE YOU WITH ALL OUR HEART!" Cosmo bellowed furiously.

Anti-Cosmo saw in Wanda's eyes just as much hate and disgust as well. She, in fact, leapt up and attacked Mr and Mrs Turner. Who then suddenly spun around and tried to run.

Foop suddenly appeared and his face was a clear display of hatred towards Mr and Mrs Turner. He had watched his fathers show carefully and he looked towards the camera.

"Thank you for watching, be sure to tune in next week for the prequel," Foop said and the cameras turned off.

* * *

Whiles Cosmo and Wanda were screaming at Mr and Mrs Turner for being so heartless towards Timmy. Foop flew from his parents and poofed a cup of cold water up for Timmy.

Timmy felt his eyes sting, tears were building up and Timmy burst out crying, his parents basically knew a few basics about him, but never the true him. They never took enough time to understand him, want to work with him or do anything with him.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof have spent so many years with him that he truly felt their hearts were synchronised with one another. Cosmo and Wanda didn't just see Timmy as a way to pay the bills with the Godparent roles, they truly care for him. Far more than Mr and Mrs Turner.

Foop patted Timmy a bit on the back and sat down on the ground, despite being an Anti-Fairy and loving to see people's miseries, seeing Timmy feel so heartbroken over his parents' carelessness about him broke Timmy's heart for good.

Timmy decided to focus on his parents and Cosmo and Wanda. He could see the pure fury in both Cosmo and Wanda's eyes, suddenly Timmy was approached by his birth father.

"Ok, if you guy's like him so much." Mr Turner growled, picking Timmy by his hand and overstretching his arm until it rolled out.

"OUCH!" Timmy screamed in pain.

"Then you have him. We can then spend our money on things we need, and not that stupid spoilt brat!" Mrs Turner growled and gave Timmy a cold death glare.

Timmy felt his mouth drop open, Cosmo and Wanda stood protectively in front of Timmy and Anti-Cosmo gave the Turners a death glare as well. Despite him being an Anti-Fairy and enjoying other people's miseries, Timmy Turner's misery seems to completely (not counting Vicky into this) stem from his parents not giving a shit about their child.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed his wand and pointed it at Mr and Mrs Turner furiously, "I've lived for over 10.000 years, and in all my years spreading bad luck... and seeing various people around the place, I've never come across two parents so heartless, cold, monstrous and disastrous as you two. You two never cared for poor Timothy, you two only saw him as a feeding pet and never as your own child. I pray to any god in any existence that you two heartless monsters will never have a child ever again. Go back home and live your lives out as the miserable idiots you two are, but never forget that it's your own heartlessness that has cost you the life and existence of your only child!"

Mr and Mrs Turner just glared at Timmy, signed over an adoption paper and basically sold Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda. Anti-Cosmo has had enough of these heartless monsters and poofed them down to earth, before erasing their memories that Timmy ever existed.

Timmy sat in his chair and started crying again, Cosmo and Wanda quickly walked to his side and gave him a tight hug. This was going to be complicated now. They had the child they so desperately wished for. But what now?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I know what to do and continue. Comments are welcomed."


	6. Chapter 6 That's the law

Chapter 06 That's the law

Quanktumspirit giggling: "Oh my god. I've got a brilliant idea over who 'Anti-Timmy' is going to be. Comments are always welcomed. Oh and a note to you all: In this tale, Blonda Fairywrinkle is actually in a relationship with Doctor Rip Studwell, ok? This is a Doctor Rip Studwell X Blonda shipping for the tale. And yes they both are married to one another."

Info: I don't know how Cosmo and Wanda's home in Fairy world looks like, so I'm going to make it up.

Hands raised up: I realised that Nega-Timmy was inside Timmy in one of my stories and in the show, but now he has his own life, ok? Please? For this story?

I hope writing this tale for about a month since the last update was worth it. :)

* * *

After Mr and Mrs Turner left Timmy in the care of Cosmo and Wanda, the small family began their bonding with Timmy by calming him down. That his parents could be so clueless about him was too much for Timmy to tolerate.

Cosmo and Wanda held their officially adopted son-

"HOLD IT!" Jorgen von Strangle suddenly stops me in telling the story.

"Timmy, as you now have Cosmo and Wanda as your officially adopted parents; we need you to make a 2nd choice. As well as Cosmo and Wanda." Jorgen explained.

Timmy blinks, "What for a choice Jorgen?"

"Timmy, do you wish Cosmo and Wanda to keep their roles as Fairy Godparents? Then you'll have to be turned into a Fairy yourself." Jorgen explained. "If not then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof will have to each drink a glass of salted water, that will stop their magic flow and turn the three into mortal humans and your parents as well as your brother. As well as robbing them of their Fairy looks they will no longer live in Fairy world, but with you back on earth."

Timmy stared shocked at Jorgen von Strangle's explanation and then to his new parents, he shook his head. He knew what he wanted, desperately.

"Jorgen, can I become a Fairy just like Cosmo and Wanda? Then I could have with them an immortal life? And my new home would be Fairy world." Timmy asked.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at Timmy shocked, "Timmy?"

"I have always said that I see you 3 as my real family." Timmy said seriously, "And nothing in this universe would fill me with more joy than to be your official second Fairy son mom, dad and of course my brother."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all burst into tears out of happiness, they embraced Timmy so hard that he felt as if his bones were about to break.

"Ok, Timmy, if you are sure you will have to go through a series of health tests to see if your body will cope with the massive changing challenge you'll set it through," Jorgen explained.

Timmy nodded his head. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all smiled. Timmy as an official Fairy? Superb.

* * *

Jorgen von Strangle, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy all left the courthouse, with Cosmo poofing Timmy on a hovering pink cloud to follow them through Fairy world.

Jorgen von Strangle was heading with the Cosma family directly towards the Fairy world Hospital. Timmy looked around the place, but as they reached the Fairy world Hospital, Timmy was confused, why were there cameramen in the hospital room itself?

Wanda looked around the hospital and saw her twin sister, Blonda was filming a scene with her lover Dr Rip Studwell, the dashing doctor was pretending to have completed a successful operation with Blonda, and now the two lovers were claiming their love reward of one another.

"Oh Doctor; the patient is recovering well after your 13-hour long operation on his fagiggly gland," Blonda said, being overdramatic.

Rip Studwell smirked, "I know my dear. Now the poor lad will have to recover in the deep freeze."

Rip Studwell poofed his poor sick patient into a fridge and closed the door on him.

"So his overheated vital organs won't fail." Rip Studwell explained, poofing a set of chains up to secure the sick man down.

Blonda smiled and embraced him, "Oh what would Fairy world do without such a strong man like you, darling."

"Nothing my love." Rip Studwell giggled and pulled Blonda to himself, "As long as I have your love for myself, the entire world could burn for all I care."

Blonda surprised her doctor with a deep and passionate kiss.

"CUT!" Came then from behind the camera.

Blonda and Rip Studwell giggled as they finished their romantic kiss. The director was beaming and then looked behind himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rip Studwell and Blonda, but it seems like you two have visitors." The director said. "You two can have 3 hours off before we shoot the next scene."

Blonda and Rip Studwell nodded their heads, they pointed to their caravan and the two lead Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy into their home. Whiles Rip Studwells film patient was let back out of the frozen box.

* * *

Once they got to the couples home, Timmy was surprised by how luxurious the caravan was decorated out. There was a massive double bed for the couple, a kitchen to cook meals as well as a dining room, and an actual hospital next door, in case Rip Studwell had to go into a serious surgery, and not just pretend on set.

"Hello Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy." Rip Studwell smiled at the family. "Why have you come to see me? Is everything ok?"

Blonda made for everyone a pot of tea and they sat at their luxurious table, consuming some biscuits and drinking the tea.

Timmy decided to explain their problem to the doctor and see if he can help them. Timmy started explaining how his parents have neglected him even more, how he was now legally adopted by Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and then Timmy asked Rip Studwell if he could be transformed into a Fairy as well.

Rip Studwell blinked, he flew to his cupboard, got a very, very old book about surgeries out and opened it up, he scanned through the billions of operations and tests he had to study as he was a young lad and now a fully fledged doctor. But despite being a great doctor, Rip Studwell has never gone through such an operation.

He had to open a page way back to his Great-great-ancestors ways. Indeed there was once such an operation performed on a kidnapped Ape from the earth. And that worked out quite well, but the massive amount of food, medication and side effects were horrendous. The ape only lived as a 'Fairy-Ape' for approximately 3 months, before the magic became too much and he had to be put down.

Ignoring the dangerous effect, Rip Studwell reads on what was done to the creature; according to his ancestor, they had to feed him a Cyanide pill which killed the ape's soul in him, then injecting through 6 different veins were 6 bags filled with ambrosia.

That magical substance would then change the ape's insides, moving everything to a side and a second gut/gland would be created inside the ape. That gland was the fagiggly gland for shapeshifting and a magical gland for the normal wish-granting magic.

Then on the 9th day in intensive care, the ape had grown two Insect-like wings on his back to lift him up, as well as developing the Fairy wings muscles to control the wings and flight.

And on its 13th day, an Anti-Ape had grown next to him. But as soon as both apes saw each other, they instinctively attacked one another, before the Fairy ape killed the Anti-Fairy Ape. That resulted in the Ape's own death. So had the Ape not killed its counterpart, it seems like Fairy world would have had an Ape Fairy living among them.

"Dear, is everything ok?" Blonda asked her husband snapping him out of his reading trance.

Rip Studwell nodded his head, "Yes darling. I'm just reading up on what is to be done to Timmy, for him to become a fully fledged Fairy. And I have to check something over at the hospital, to make sure I got everything."

Rip Studwell kissed Blonda passionately and he poofed then with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof off to his second job at the Fairy world hospital. Blonda giggled and left to her chambers to get some rest after so many hours of filming.

* * *

Rip Studwell appeared in his operating theatre, he headed to a cabinet and pulled out various things he would need for the operation: A Cyanide pill to kill Timmy's human self, a vile of ambrosia to inject into Timmy to give him the immortal Fairy life and a surgical knife to implant the fagiggly gland into his body and Fairy chemically grown wings; onto Timmy's back. As well as a canister filled with oxygen for Timmy to inhale and two needles for the two substances.

Timmy sat on the bed and looked at the instruments very scared, no one has ever been turned from a human into a Fairy, Timmy was going to be the very first one.

Rip Studwell nodded his head and made Timmy lie back on the bed, Rip Studwell raised his wand and changed Timmy out of his normal clothes, into an operating robe over the lad's body, he handed him the breathing mask and first injected the needles with the two substances.

"Don't worry Timmy. You'll fall asleep, and when you wake up, you'll feel like you've been reborn." Rip Studwell smiled.

Timmy still didn't look too confident in the doctor, but he had no choice. He breathed in the gas for a few minutes and was then fast asleep. Rip Studwell looked to the heart monitor and saw Timmy's heart was beating like normal.

"Here we go." Rip Studwell sighed.

He picked the first vial up with the Cyanide injection, he lined it up with Timmy's IV line and carefully filled the vial into his body. As the lethal drug was injected Timmy's heart gave a jolt, before turning flatlined. Timmy's human soul died within him.

Rip Studwell then quickly injected into Timmy's veins the ambrosia. At least 7 times, into each leg once, into both chest bones once, into his back twice and the last one was where his heartbeat was.

As Timmy's body came in contact with the ambrosia, he started glowing a very faint blue colour. His body was lifted by the Fairy magic a bit before he shook and glowed brighter and brighter. The heart returned back to life and beeped just like it did; before Rip Studwell killed Timmy. As the last ambrosia was injected into his body his body grew out of his back two fine Fairy like wings.

Rip Studwell smiled, as the light on Timmy faded, Rip Studwell placed an ultra scan over the newly born Fairy, and saw two new organs inside of Timmy. The Faggigly gland, so Timmy could change his form, and a cocoon of magic, so he could grant wishes, once he was developed fully.

"Perfect." Rip Studwell smiled.

He looked at the heart monitor and saw the magic monitor was beeping now, showing Timmy to be back alive again. As Rip Studwell was sure Timmy was stable, he left the theatre with him and rolled the hospital bed with Timmy into the recovery room. Before picking his mobile phone up.

"Hello.- Cosmo and Wanda?- The operation on Timmy was a complete success.- yes, he's going to be fine.- You can visit him tomorrow.- Ok bye." Rip Studwell explained.

After he had informed Timmy's new parents he smiled, Rip Studwell left Timmy alone to wake up through his own will power.

* * *

It was, in fact, a few days until Timmy woke up fully from the operation. He blinked but instantly saw his adoptive parents hovering next to his hospital bed.

"Timmy." Poof beamed and flew to his Godbrother happy.

Timmy blinked and was wrapped in a warm embrace by his brother. He smiled and felt his entire body glow brighter, also he felt a lot warmer than when he was a human.

"Mother, father... did everything go alright with the operation?" Timmy asked his adoptive parents.

Cosmo quickly grabbed Timmy by the hand and pulled him in a second embrace.

Wanda smiled and stroked Timmy over his lovely brown hair, "Yes Timmy. You have now the magical gland in you to grant wishes, the Faggigly gland to turn into objects or animals to hide, and the two Fairy wings implanted on your back. Now you will have to recover for a few days before we can go out and buy you your very first wand, dear."

"Oh, Timmy. This is the third greatest day of our lives." Cosmo beamed.

Wanda giggled and nodded her head, "Indeed, the first being the day Cosmo asked me to marry him, the second as Timmy granted our deepest wish to have a baby Poof. And now we have you as our second son."

Timmy smiled, Poof was beaming and hugged Timmy all over again. Timmy carefully got out of bed and looked at himself, baby nude. He saw he has a star-shaped cut on his body, where his Faggigly gland and magical glands were implanted, on his back he saw two round Fairy wings implanted, and as he pushed his back blades together he felt them buzzing and it lifted him a few cms of the ground. So they were working as well.

"This is indeed one of the greatest days of my life." Timmy beamed, he was now a fully fledged Fairy.

Well, minus his wand and the magical training. But that will come in time.

As enough love was spread around the family left back to Cosmo and Wanda's home, for Timmy to recover completely.

* * *

The family walked out of the Hospital and headed directly back to Cosmo and Wanda's home in Fairy world. Timmy blinked, he knew how their home looked like as they lived in his bedroom, disguised as fish. But this home looked completely different.

It looks like a normal 2 story home on earth but has green walls, a purple post box, and a pink roof. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof took Timmy's hands and they placed it to the front of the door. With Timmy's new created magic the windows of the house turned from white to a light blue colour.

"Timmy, each member that lives together, their magic then draws the home in its colour out. To show who lives here." Poof explained smiling.

Timmy smiled and nodded his head, the family entered it and Poof showed Timmy round the home, whiles Cosmo and Wanda started making dinner. Timmy saw they had a complete functioning kitchen, a living room with a TV and a PlayStation, a guest toilet downstairs, a dining room and a dressing room.

Upstairs was a massive double bedroom for Cosmo and Wanda, a family sized bathroom with a huge bathtub, and Timmy then entered Poof's bedroom.

Poof's bedroom was modernised to a students bedroom, with a desk, a small TV, a cupboard full of study books and various photographs of friends and family on his walls.

"So Timmy... would you like to share the room with me?" Poof asked his new brother happily.

Timmy smiled and hugged his Godbrother in return, "May I Poof? I'd sure love to."

Poof smiled, but before he could come up with how the bedroom should be re-designed, he had an idea.

Poof flew with Timmy into the loft of the house, it was very old and in one corner of the room, they found an old metal high bed. Poof beamed and poofed that new furniture into his bedroom. Timmy smiled and watched as Poof moulded the two beds into a bunk bed.

Then Poof summoned a cupboard and filled it with all the books to learn how it is to live as a Fairy. And a second cupboard for Timmy's new clothes.

Timmy opened the cupboard and found lovely clothes, all light blue shirts and dark blue T-shirts.

"Poof, this is perfect." Timmy beams.

Timmy saw Poof change the floor and placed a soft white rug on the ground, their shared room was perfect... well, not quite.

Poof smiled and changed the family photograph on his wall, now it showed Cosmo, Wanda, himself and Timmy. Timmy smiled and hugged his brother, he was sure this life will be perfect now.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Poof showed Timmy the family albums, all the adventures his parents went through, how happy Timmy made them by wishing their own child to join the family and how happy Cosmo and Wanda are now having Timmy as a second son.

Downstairs, Cosmo and Wanda were busy in the kitchen cooking a very healthy and hearty meal for their two children now under their care.

Cosmo smiled as he pulled the oven bake out of the oven, "Wanda... I still can't believe it. Timmy is now our adopted son. I'm so happy for him."

"I know dear." Wanda smiled as she sets the table, "I still feel a deep hatred for 'her and him'."

Cosmo quickly looked up and saw Wanda's mood suddenly changed from happy too deep anger, her fingers were clutching on the counter and her eyes were watering.

"How could they just... decide to throw their only son out of the house... hurt him... and basically stab him right through his heart?" Wanda asked and almost screamed.

Cosmo quickly raced to a cupboard, he pulled two bars of dark chocolate out and handed them to Wanda, she ripped them open and quickly scarfed them down in record speed. The sugar high calmed her down and she just sat at the dining room table, hanging her head.

Wanda whipped the melting chocolate from her lips and smiled at her husband, he is always so helpful.

"I don't know why Mr and Mrs Turner were so cold towards Timmy." Cosmo sighed and hung his head, "But he's safe now; we will raise him with all the love in our heart dear."

"Poof, Timmy dinner is ready," Wanda called then upstairs, as she smelt their food was ready.

Cosmo smiled at his wife's happier mood and pulled the casserole out of the oven.

* * *

Poof and Timmy smiled, they left Poof's bedroom and flew together downstairs to the dining room. Cosmo has laid the table and the family sat together around the dining room.

Timmy blinked, all the dishes, casserole, drinks,... everything looked as normal as on earth. As Wanda served the casserole out and everyone digging in, Timmy had a drink of lemonade, all still very ordinarily. And Poof was eating quite well as well, finally on his own instead of being baby feed by Cosmo or Wanda.

After dinner, Timmy helped Wanda clean the table up, and Cosmo took Poof into the living room.

Timmy decided to talk to his mother, "Wanda... do Fairies eat also unusual foods?"

"No Timmy," Wanda smiled, "We used to over 8 thousand years ago before we got focused on the human world, but since 90% of all Fairies in Fairy world have become Fairy Godparents, we all have developed a taste for the normal human foods."

"Oh, ok." Timmy smiled a bit.

After Timmy helped Wanda with the washing up, they both then returned into the living room, to see what Cosmo and Poof were up to.

Cosmo has gotten from a cupboard the game: Guess Who.

"Hey Timmy, you want to play with me the game: Guess Who?" Cosmo asks smiling.

Timmy blinks, "Um... not yet dad. Can I look in the cupboard first? It looks packed."

Cosmo blinks, "Um, ok Poof you up for a game?"

"Sure dad." Poof smiled.

Cosmo set the game up and he and Poof began playing.

Timmy saw Cosmo and Wanda had the games: Twister, Battleships, Uno, Snakes and ladders, 4 Connect, memory game, Rummikub, monopoly, card game, Guess Who and many other games. He chuckled and decided to relax for the rest of the evening.

* * *

However, as the clock struck 8 PM, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy all heard a knock coming from the front door.

Timmy blinked and looked at his parents, "Are you expecting any visitors mum and dad?"

"Um, no Timmy. Usually, we never get any visitors, or if yes they usually phone us first up before coming." Wanda said confused.

Poof blinked and went to answer the door. But just as it was opened, the young teen screamed.

"ANTI-COSMO!" Poof bellowed.

In a flash, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy were at Poof's side. Timmy blinks as he saw Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and even Foop standing at the entrance way of Cosmo and Wanda's home.

"Good evening everyone." Anti-Cosmo smiled, "We are here on a business meeting. May we please enter?"

Wanda pulled Poof and Timmy in an embrace, and Cosmo grabbed his wand quickly.

"I don't see what we could be discussing with you Anti-Cosmo! It's not even Friday the 13th yet!" Cosmo snapped back at his counterpart.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, "We don't want the entire neighbourhood to hear Cosmo, so could we please discuss this inside?"

Wanda picked out of his voice a concern and worry tone out. She sighed and leads the 3 inside. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop all sat on the family couch next to one another.

Anti-Cosmo raised a confused eyebrow at how messy the living room was already and shook his head, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife call out.

"You guys got the game Guess Who? Oh, can we play too please?" Anti-Wanda beamed.

Foop rolled his eyes, "Mother, we are here on-"

"Actually my dear." Anti-Cosmo cut his son quickly off, he raised his wand and poofed the game: Snakes and ladders on the table, "How about you 5 play snakes and ladders, it's quite enjoyable."

Anti-Wanda beamed and sat Foop down for a game, Cosmo, Timmy and Poof were in for the game as well.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and grabbed Wanda's hand and flew with her to the family couch, both remaining silent and watching the 5 play the game.

"Wanda." Anti-Cosmo began and faced his wife's counterpart, "We've got to discuss something important, it's about Timothy."

Wanda raised a confused eyebrow, "What's wrong with him? We've only had him for less than a full day."

"I know that." Anti-Cosmo sighed, "But you know the Fairy law, where there is a Fairy, there should be an Anti-Fairy as his or her counterpart. And the new lawing has decreed that after the 13th hour of a Fairies existence the Anti-Fairy has to be created. And yet... we haven't found Anti-Timmy anywhere."

"What has that got to do with my family?" Wanda asks confused.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Did Timmy ever go through a phase, where he was really, really evil? Cruel, bad, inhuman, basically the exact opposite over what he is now?"

Wanda blinks, she thinks back over the years where they had Timmy as their Godchild, she nodded her head.

"There was once a time..." Wanda begins and begins to re-tell the tale where Timmy wished to do everything the exact opposite.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "I see. But what happened to Nega-Timmy then?"

"I have no idea," Wanda said.

"Well, then we know what we have to do tomorrow." Anti-Cosmo smiled and looked at Wanda, "Thank you for that informative conversation."

"I WIN!" Anti-Wanda beamed.

Foop was gritting his teeth and quickly flew back to his father's side, as he saw he has risen from the couch.

"Dad, can we leave, before mother decides to cook the snakes and ladders game for dinner?" Foop said concerned.

Timmy smiled at Anti-Wanda and Foop, "That was a very good game Anti-Wanda and Foop. Maybe we can play the game sometime again?"

"Poof poof." Poof smiled and agreed with Timmy.

"That would be fun." Anti-Wanda beamed.

She and Cosmo were already planning another 'play date', whiles Anti-Cosmo pinched his nose in frustration. Whiles silently chuckling at his wife's excitement. Foop quickly left the house without as much as a goodbye to anyone.

Anti-Cosmo said a decent goodbye before following his son and his wife smiling into the night. He knew what to do.

* * *

Timmy headed, after the game night, upstairs to the bathroom. He stopped as he heard Poof whispering something in his room.

" _Why did I never speak up? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I've never felt more powerful with anyone other than him." Poof's soft voice whispered._

Timmy opened the door and saw his brother, now sitting on his bed and holding a photograph in his hands. Poof's eyes were stained with tears, whiles looking at the image, some tears falling from his eyes.

"Poof, is everything ok?" Timmy calls out and looked at his brother.

Poof looked up, "Oh its just you Timmy. Please... come inside and I'll explain my problem."

Timmy flys in after his brother, then he closes the door, before taking a seat at Poof's desk. Poof sighs, and pulls out a locket he's bought for himself. It was a silver heart-shaped locket, he opened it and showed to Timmy that Foop was inside the locket.

"P... Poof, what's wrong? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Timmy asks concerned.

Poof sighed and whipped a tear from his face, "No Timmy. Foop has never done anything to me, ever since the school play. But... Timmy, you know I really like Foop. He is intelligent, fast, creative, handsome and one of the most powerful Anti-Fairies ever to be born...Timmy... I..."

Timmy stares even more shocked, "Poof... are you may be in love with Foop? And having the 'family' conversation a while back with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda made you wish to tell them about it?"

"Yes Timmy, please keep your promise not to tell them yet. I still need to discuss it with him." Poof admitted, blushing a bit.

"But Poof, I thought you loved Goldie Goldenglow? You two did date each other back in nursery." Timmy pointed out.

Poof scrunched his face up, "Goldie is a good friend as well Timmy... but a while ago we've held a discussion, and agreed we will never become a serious item of one another. She's now dating Sammy Sweetsparkle from what I've been told by her. One of Foop's best friends."

Timmy chuckled, "I see. And yes Poof, I'll remain quiet about it, but you and Foop will soon have to come out with it before Anti-Cosmo finds out and would most likely try and destroy either of you two."

Poof sighs, "If only it were that easy. That's all Timmy. Oh... and good night my dear brother."

Timmy smiled, he hugged Poof back and the two left back to their chambers and off to bed, resting until tomorrows events.

* * *

Into the night, Anti-Cosmo was flying with his wife and son down the streets of Fairy world. Anti-Wanda was admiring all the various buildings in Fairy world, and Foop was looking around the place concerned.

He was following his father, but his eyes almost bulged out of his head as he realised which direction his father was taking.

"Dad, Anti-Fairy world is the other way, where are we going?" Foop asked as he saw his dad was heading in the wrong direction.

Anti-Cosmo stopped in his tracks and smiled at Foop, "Well Foop... seeing as Timothy Tiberius Turner Fairywrinkle Cosma has been adopted, we have to adopt his counterpart into our family as well."

"Shouldn't we then meet Anti-Timmy in Anti-Fairy world?" Anti-Wanda asked confused, then she looked down upon herself and blushed, "Or would I need to give birth to him?"

"Neither my sweet wife." Anti-Cosmo smirked as he suddenly stopped and pointed at the gates where he led them to, "We are just going to pick him up."

Anti-Wanda and Foop blinked, they have just reached a portal, leading to the Bermuda Triangle on earth, where Anti-Cosmo knew Nega-Timmy had been banished after his opposite adventure with Timmy's odd wish.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed 3 rings, he placed one on himself, one on Anti-Wanda and one on Foop, with his powers he beamed all 3 of them on to the tropical island of the Bermuda triangle.

* * *

As the 3 landed, they flew above the tropical beaches of one of the islands of the Bermuda Triangle. Around the island, they could see a massive storm roaring, and on the island, various Timmy clones were walking and serving the other billions of banished wishes of Timmy Turner.

Foop blinked as he saw one of Timmy's cloned brothers spotting the Anti-Fairy Family. The clone quickly walked up to them. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and sandals.

"Welcome to the Forbidden island my lords, Lord Anti-Cosmo, lady Anti-Wanda and Lord Foop, to what does the Forbidden island owe the honour of your visit?" The Timmy clone asked them.

Anti-Cosmo smiled a bit at the sweet Timmy clone, "We are here to pick someone up, could you please point us in the direction of Nega-Timmy's home?"

"Sure." The clone smiled, "Just approach the western side of the island, and go towards the volcanic mountain. His house is the closest one set up by the mountain. Would you be requiring anything else?"

Foop smiled, "No and thank you for pointing us the way."

The Timmy clone smiled and bowed to them before running off to do something. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop all followed the directions the clone told them about. During their walk, they came across all of Timmy's unwished wishes. They seem to still hold a small grudge but were grateful for the billions of clones serving them and making them live like kings.

A while later the family arrived by the volcano. They scanned around the area and only found one tree house closest to the volcano.

"That's where Nega-Timmy lives?" Anti-Wanda asked not impressed with it, "Well, this will be fun."

Foop and Anti-Cosmo nodded their heads, as they approached the tree house and flew up it to see the kid, the 3 suddenly ended up in a trap set up at the foot of the tree house. Before they could blink, a rope sneered round their feet, flipped them on their head and tied their hands, feet and removed their wands from their own grip.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "Shoot, a visiting trap. Oh brother, how are we now going to get to Nega-Timmy?"

"Well, all we can do is wait." Foop sighed, "Let's play I-Spy."

"Don't you dare Foop, or you will drive me and your mother mad," Anti-Cosmo warned his son.

Anti-Wanda sighed, "This is going to take a while, we might as well fall asleep."

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, the 3 prisoners moved a bit in the basket, Anti-Cosmo on the floor, Anti-Wanda on top of him and she cradled Foop in her embrace. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it had been a long day and they needed their sleep.

Nega-Timmy won't escape them anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Anti-Cosmo woke up as he felt a poke in his ribs, blinking and poofing his monocle back into his eyes he saw that someone was underneath the basket, looking at him, his wife and his son confused.

"Well... I've actually set this trap up to catch deer, not Anti-Fairies." Nega-Timmy giggled.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "Are you the famous Nega-Timothy?"

Nega-Timmy blinked, "The very same. Why, who are you 3?"

"If you'd be so kind as to let us down and out, we might explain a few things to you," Foop said as he saw the Nega-human as well.

Nega-Timmy shrugged his shoulders and freed Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. The 3 Anti-Fairies fell to the ground and only just managed to hover above the ground. Nega-Timmy quickly climbed a tall palm tree up, chopped several coconuts from them and then jumped back to the side of the 3 Anti-Fairies.

"We'd better get to my hut. Bring the coconuts with you whiles you are at it." Nega-Timmy instructed.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop nodded their heads, they picked the coconuts up and followed Nega-Timmy towards the tree house, Nega-Timmy pulled on a branch and that lowered a sort of lift of the house, he stepped in it and the Anti-Fairies poofed next to him until they reached the insides of the home.

* * *

Nega-Timmy's home was actually quite lovely, he has a refrigerator, a separate bedroom where he can sleep, a stargazing platform, a bathroom (but only for little boy problems), and various biographies of himself he wrote out of boredom.

Nega-Timmy pointed to his odd-looking bamboo couch and the 3 Anti-Fairies sat down on it. Just then the door opened again and another Timmy-slave entered the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you had visitors master. Would you all require anything?" A Timmy clone asked them.

Nega-Timmy shook his head, "No Timmy, please leave us alone. I got to discuss something with these three."

The Timmy-slave nodded his head and left. Nega-Timmy smiled and looked at the 3 Anti-Fairies.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop, I doubt you've come to the Bermuda Triangle for a holiday. What's going on in Timmy's life?" Nega-Timmy asked curiously.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Well Nega-Timmy, it seems as though Timmy has been adopted by Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to be their Fairy child. So by law, we have to adopt you and turn you into an Anti-Fairy being. To balance Timmy's good self out."

Nega-Timmy blinks and almost drops his mouth open in shock, "You're joking Anti-Cosmo. Me becoming an Anti-Fairy? To have a real family to depend on? To finally be accepted for who I am rather than just a Timmy-clone?"

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop all nodded their heads.

Nega-Timmy's face glowed like a thousand suns and he nodded his head eagerly. Nega-Timmy took Anti-Wanda's hand and the 3 teleported together back home, to Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

Back in Anti-Fairy world, Anti-Cosmo phoned instantly for Anti-Rip Studwell. The two were introduced to one another, and Nega-Timmy went through the same operation as Timmy did.

As the young lad had his bat wings installed and his glands implanted he too was then fast asleep and had to wait until he would awake.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop teleported him into their castle and Foop made a room for his new brother ready.

Anti-Wanda lay the lad on the family couch and propped Nega-Timmys head on her knees, she stroked over his raven black hair and admired his light brown skin turning to light blue. Anti-Fairy blood was now flowing through their new son, and Nega-Timmy was breathing calmly. He felt whole now, happier since Timmy abandoned him all those years ago.

Nega-Timmy sat upright and smiled at his new parents, "I hope you two are ok with me being your son as well?"

"We sure are Nega-Timmy." Anti-Cosmo smiled, "Would you rather stay Nega-Timmy or become Anti-Timmy instead? It's up to you."

"Nega-Timmy is ok." Nega-Timmy smiled.

Foop appeared back in the room, "You should go to bed brother, we have a long day tomorrow and your first school day in Spellementary school with me. And we will see Timmy and Poof there as well."

Nega-Timmy smiled and nodded his head. He flew into the bathroom quickly, had a shower and then flew to his new bedroom. Nega-Timmy slipped into his PJ's, then climbed into his High bed.

(Oh. Nega-Timmy and Foop's room is a shared room as well.)

Foop turned the light off and smiled up at the bed above him.

"Good night my brother." Foop smiled.

Nega-Timmy pulled the blanket up, he grabbed a stuffed bat and smiled at it as well.

"Good night my dear brother. Tomorrow is going to be interesting for us." Nega-Timmy smiled.

The castle was pitch black, and both new brothers fell asleep, focusing on their Nightmares, whiles the winds howled round Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smiling at the story: "Seeing as this chapter alone is 15 pages long, I hope I can see a lot of happy commentators. :). Any suggestions, ideas, offers? I'm open in reading whatever you wish. Just please, don't insult me or this wonderful tale. :(."


	7. Chapter 7 The first new school day

Chapter 07 The first new school day

Quanktumspirit staring at my reviewing section and scratching my head: "For a really long time, this question has been bothering me."

 **Fernanda3** **chapter 6 . Jan 12**

 **Me gusto bastante, estoy preocupada por qué pasará con la salud de Timmy él está bien ? :(, no morirá?**

Quanktumspirit: "For starters. I don't speak Spanish, I understand and write/speak in English, but I did translate it to find out what the heck is being asked of me."

 **Translation**

 **Fernanda3: I liked a lot, I'm worried about what will happen to the health of Timmy he's okay? :(, will not die?**

Quanktumspirit answer: "What has the health of Timmy got to do with the fact he's got an idea over being adopted by Cosmo, Wanda and Poof? This is a K+ story, of course, I'm not planning on having the MAIN character killed off. He will live through the tale until the end. Ok, Fernanda3? If I wanted to have him harmed or killed (not just have his arm hurt by his father) then I'd place it up on T or even M."

Main introductions: I don't earn any money with any of my tales, If I did own Fairly odd parents I'd ship Poof and Foop so often together that by this point they'd be boyfriends of one another. And not just a one-sided friendship that got destroyed by Goldie Goldenglow.

Oh and another thing to ALL readers of this story: If anyone has a question to this story, or wants to know something about it, PLEASE write it out in ENGLISH, not Spanish, Portuguese, African, Greek or any other language that I DON'T understand. Ok? Only English.

Second info: Seeing as Cosmo and Wanda have been married for 9.895 years, I can imagine they must have had over 8.900 assignments of Godchildren, or thereabout, so I'll be using this number for this chapter, please?

On with the tale.

* * *

In Fairy world

The next morning Timmy Turner woke up, he blinks as he found himself sleeping in Poof's bedroom, he looks out of the window and smiles, he was in Fairy world. And he felt his Fairy wings flutter with excitement on his back.

Timmy raised himself up out of his new bed, Poof just woke up as well, he got up and smiled over at Timmy.

"Good morning Timmy. Your first morning being a Fairy. Did you sleep well?" Poof asked his brother happy.

Timmy smiles and nods his head, "Yeah, this is better than any dream I've ever had, Poof. Come let's see what mother and father have made for breakfast."

Poof smiles and nods his head, "Sounds good Timmy. Oh and your first spell to put your clothes on. First, pick your training wand up."

Timmy did as his brother said, he felt his magical glands inside glow warmly as he was holding the training wand in his hands.

"Ok, and then Poof?" Timmy asks facing his brother.

Poof smiles as he was holding his own wand, "Next Timmy, close your eyes for a few seconds, and imagine how you are standing now in the room. Then imagine the clothes you want to wear on your body, and carefully swish your wand."

Timmy did as his brother instructed him, he felt his PJ's on his body morph and turned them into a white shirt, blue trousers, and a pair of black trainers with white socks. Timmy carefully looked underneath his jeans and saw a pair of fresh underwear on. And he also poofed a pink vest over his body as well.

Poof smiled, he did the same and morphed on his body some purple trousers, a light purple shirt and over that a dark purple pullover tied around his neck. On his feet, he got two white socks and a pair of black trainers.

"That's it, Timmy." Poof smiles, "Your first transformation spell is a success."

Timmy and Poof fly to the mirror happy, they chuckled. Timmy saw his PJ's have undone themselves, slipped off his legs and were lying behind his body on the ground, and now Timmy was wearing his new clothes from his parents. Timmy and Poof poofed their dirty PJ's into the washing basket and then flying out of their bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Poof and Timmy found Cosmo and Wanda, both dressed in their usual everyday clothes.

Wanda had placed four bowls filled with cereal and cold milk, Poof got a milk bottle, Timmy got hot chocolate and Cosmo and Wanda both drink a cup of coffee each.

Timmy grabbed his cereal bowl and smiles at the delicious flakes, Poof giggled and copied his brothers eating movements.

"Thank's mother for making breakfast," Timmy smiles.

Wanda smiled and nods her head, "I'm glad you like the cereal, Timmy. After breakfast, Poof will take you to your first school day. Do as you are told and me and your father will come and pick you two up later on."

Timmy promises, but before he finished his breakfast stuff, he faces his parents once more.

"Say, dad, since I'm not your Godson anymore, what are your jobs then?" Timmy asks confused.

Cosmo chuckles, "Don't worry Timmy. Me and Wanda will go later on to the Godchildren's registry office and see if we can get another assignment. Fairy world knows now that you've become a Fairy, and we'll see if we can get back on track. We haven't studied anything else other than being Godparents."

Timmy nods his head, as he and Poof were done they grab their backpacks and summon themselves to Spellementary school.

* * *

In Anti-Fairy world.

Nega-Timmy was awakened as he heard suddenly a deep and dark howl, ringing right through Anti-Fairy world.

"What the-?" Nega-Timmy asks shocked.

As his eyes open, he blinks confused, where was he? Just then a black pillow landed on his face, from the top bunk.

Foop snickered and jumped down from his bed, "Get up Nega-Timmy, we got to get ready for school today, and breakfast will get cold."

Nega-Timmy quickly got up, he snatched his clothes and raced after Foop towards the bathroom, but the door was suddenly smashed in his face. Nega-Timmy crashed right into it.

' _Curse you Foop._ ' Nega-Timmy thought and quickly left the bedroom to the family bathroom. Both boys quickly got washed and dressed before racing one another down the stairs.

Foop shot down the stairs, whiles Nega-Timmy gained the idea to slide on the bannister down the stairs, he snickered as he overtook Foop on the stairs and reached the bottom, before shooting into the dining room and holding the door closed on Foop.

"NEGA-TIMMY OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Foop screamed on the other side of the door.

Nega-Timmy cackled hilarious, "What's the secret passcode, Foop?"

Suddenly a poof caught Nega-Timmy's attention, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared on the other side and glared at Nega-Timmy.

"Please don't be so loud so early in the morning you two, Nega-Timmy let your brother into the dining room this instant!" Anti-Cosmo sneered at his son.

Anti-Wanda quickly made a beeline into the kitchen, Nega-Timmy rolled his eyes and let Foop into the dining room himself.

"Sorry father, I was just playing with my new baby brother." Nega-Timmy giggled.

Foop rolled his eyes, "Yes, a very charming game Nega-Timmy. At least we have some time for breakfast, seeing as we are up so early."

Nega-Timmy agreed with Foop on that. Anti-Wanda smiled and served her two beloved children two bowls filled with cereal, Anti-Cosmo poofed a cup of tea up for the 3 men of the house and for himself and Anti-Wanda a stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs sunny side up.

Whiles the family consumed their breakfast, Nega-Timmy suddenly tilted his head. The cereal and pancakes were normal breakfast meals, the tea was nothing unusual, and the house was quiet for the morning.

Nega-Timmy looked at Anti-Cosmo and raised a hand in the air, Foop blinked and kicked his father under the table to take note of his son having a question to him.

Anti-Cosmo looked up and stared across to Nega-Timmy, "What's wrong Nega-Timmy? Don't you like cereal?"

"It's not that, Anti-Cosmo." Nega-Timmy admitted, "But... why are we having a normal breakfast like this? You three are Anti-Fairies, don't you eat... something unusual? Like... maybe rat cake or snake poison shakes?"

Anti-Cosmo and Foop both almost turned green at Nega-Timmy's food suggestions, Anti-Wanda giggled at Nega-Timmy's idea of Anti-Fairy worlds food consumption.

"How do you know of my roadkill cake idea, Nega-Timmy?" Anti-Wanda giggled.

Anti-Cosmo rubbed his head frustrated, "Don't answer that Nega-Timmy. Well, dear boy... if you would have come about 200 years before today then yes, those would have been our foods. But the Anti-Fairies have developed a normal digestive system. We've found Fairy world and from there we've discovered the earth's normal foods. The humanly grown foods inspired the Anti-Fairies to learn how to grow, feed, take care of and manufacture the other foods; just like earth. And the few foods we can't grow here we trade with the Fairies in Fairy world for our own consumption. So don't worry Nega-Timmy, we won't feed you anything dangerous or unusual."

Nega-Timmy nodded his head, as they all finished their breakfasts, Nega-Timmy and Foop grabbed their school backpacks and made for themselves as well some lunch.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda waited for them and as the two boys had their sandwiches, they flew down to their parents.

Anti-Cosmo took Nega-Timmy in his arms, whiles Anti-Wanda was embracing Foop and telling him to behave at school today.

"Please Nega-Timmy, behave yourself at school as well. We don't want you two sitting off detention for your first school day. Ok? And keep an eye on your younger brother that he won't get the idea and scheme something evil until he gets back home." Anti-Cosmo instructed Nega-Timmy.

The teen smiled and nods his head, "Ok Anti-Cosmo. I'll do my worst. Come on Foop, we can't be late and make a bad impression on our teacher."

"Yes, Nega-Timmy." Foop sighed and flew after his brother.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda both smiled at their two sons proud, they flew back into the castle, cleaned it up, and then went through their own normal day.

* * *

At Spellementary school

Timmy and Poof appear at the barrier that was concealing Spellementary School. One by one more magical children appeared at the school gates as well. As they saw Timmy floating next to his Godbrother everyone smiled and flew up to the new student.

"Hi, Timmy Cosma. Glad you could make it." Goldie Goldenglow smiled.

Poof smiles back at his girlfriend, "This school year is going to be the best one yet. Now that Timmy is with us in the class."

Goldie beamed, "I'm sure of it."

Timmy nods his head, just then a black coach appeared, pulled by a demonic horse with raven black bat wings. The horse snorted and Foop and Nega-Timmy stepped out of the carriage. the carriage then flew to the parking lot and waited for the school day to end.

"Well, here we are Nega-Timmy, the Spellementary school." Foop sighs and walks quickly away from the crowd.

Nega-Timmy looks round all the other students he could torment. But he remembers the promise he made Anti-Cosmo, not to cause any chaos on his first school day.

"Oh, good morning Timmy Cosma." Foop suddenly spoke up, almost causing Nega-Timmy to bash into his brother.

Timmy sighs, "What are you doing here Nega-Timmy?"

"Well Timothy," Nega-Timmy giggles, "Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop have saved me from the Unwish Island. And have officially adopted me as their second son. Just like how you have wished yourself to be Cosmo and Wanda's second son."

Foop nods his head, "We'd better get to class or we will get into trouble with Miss Powers."

The 4 teenagers all nodded their heads and quickly left to class.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda appeared, after releasing Timmy and Poof to school, at the Fairy Godparent registration office.

They were greeted by an elderly Fairy.

"Cosmo, Wanda wow, its good to see you two again." She smiled.

Wanda smiled back at the Registration lady, "Hi Perla. It's good to see you too. And keeping busy?"

Perla giggled a bit, "Always. Anyhow now that Fairy world knows that your Godson Timmy Turner has wished himself, and now become a Fairy in his own right, I'm assuming you are here for your next assignment with Timmy and Poof?"

"Actually," Wanda said stopping Perla in search for their new assignment, "We'd like to cancel our Godparenting passes, please?"

It was dead silence in the Godparent registration office, several Fairies around the place stuck their heads out and stared at Cosmo and Wanda shocked.

Perla's mouth dropped down as she stared at Wanda, "Y... you two wish to resign from Godparenting?"

Wanda sighed and nodded her head, tears fell down her eyes as she looked up, Cosmo held his wife in an embrace and stroked her back.

"We do. Seeing Timmy's little human heartbreak by his stupid parental abuse... was just too much. We don't know how often we can see young children of the human world be harmed or hurt so much." Cosmo explained.

Perla blinked, she knew a lot of Godparents have given up because the mental or physical abuse of their Godchildren can rub off on the Godparents. And Mr and Mrs Turners were, as far as she knows, some of the worst, most neglectful parents on the planet.

She sighed, "If you wish, sign these documents and hand over your Godparent licenses please."

Cosmo and Wanda both signed the resignation documents, then handed their Godparenting wands over as well as their licence.

Perla typed into a computer the quitting forms, placed the magical wands into a special box and pulled two normal wands out.

"The Godparenting Universe will miss you two. Good luck with Poof and Timmy." Perla sighed, hanging her head.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads, they picked their normal wands up and headed back home.

* * *

With the children.

Timmy, Poof, Foop and Nega-Timmy all appear in the class, whiles Poof and Foop took their places in the classroom, Nega-Timmy and Timmy waited for Miss Powers permission to sit down.

Miss Powers entered the room, Nega-Timmy and Timmy found her to be quite beautiful, if a tad bit old.

"Welcome students, today we have two new students joining our class." Miss Powers smiled, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Timmy nodded and looked across to Nega-Timmy, wondering if he should begin, Nega-Timmy chuckled and stepped back, giving Timmy the spotlight for now.

Timmy nodded his head and faced the class, "Ok, I'll start, hi everyone. My name was: Timmy Turner, but now I've been adopted by my new parents Cosmo and Wanda. I'm now Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma. I like the colour pink and I like to learn about transformations and figurations."

The class nodded their heads and turned to the darker student, "Ok, hi everyone. I'm Nega-Timmy, Timmy's opposite and now Anti-Fairy. I live with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop in Anti-Fairy world and now go to this school as well. I hope I can learn a bit to make my new family proud."

The class smiled and Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked around as to where they could be sitting, they only found at the back two seats free and they decided to sit there.

"Ok class, Timmy and Nega-Timmy will have to catch up quite a bit in our lessons. So we will repeat everything we've learned at the beginning of this year-." Miss Powers was about to say, as she remembered something.

The class blinked as she froze in her movements and looked over to Timmy and Nega-Timmy. Foop blinked and threw to Nega-Timmy a note.

Nega-Timmy blinked and reads it, 'Have you done something already?'

'No I have not.' Nega-Timmy wrote back and threw the note back to Foop.

Foop nodded his head, the class blinked and faced Miss Powers confused. She suddenly stepped a few steps back.

"I'm sorry everyone, but all of you can have a recess for now. I need to do a few phone calls and will see you all on the playground later for the actual lesson." Miss Powers instructed and left the classroom.

The class blinked and left the classroom as well.

* * *

Poof and Foop lead Timmy and Nega-Timmy out of the classroom and showed them the playground. It was actually a lot like a human's school playground.

Swings, a sand pit, a climbing frame and a hidden cave. Also several trees. But most kids just chatted with one another. Whiles others actually played.

Nega-Timmy actually decided to talk with Foop a bit more about his 'Poof' problem. He grabbed his hand and made sure to hide with him behind a cave on the playground.

"So Foop, when are you going to tell Poof you like him?" Nega-Timmy asked his brother smirking.

Foop bit down on his tongue, "For the tenth billion time Nega-Timmy. I DON'T LIKE POOF!"

Nega-Timmy rolled his eyes, "Try to hide it all you want Foop, you like him and I can see the signs for it."

"What signs? I haven't been displaying anything," Foop sneered and glared at Nega-Timmy.

"Ok, admittedly you have no signs on you that you like Poof, but you said it yourself," Nega-Timmy smirked.

Foop blinked, "You are lying Nega-Timmy. I've never said a word about me liking Poof."

Nega-Timmy just smirked, Foop gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Forget it-" Foop snapped.

Nega-Timmy snickered, " No Foop, I won't. Why can't you just look at yourself and say: I'm an Anti-Fairy and I am good friends with my own counterpart?"

Foop's face flushed pink, he sighed and looked across the playground to Poof. Poof was with Timmy on the seesaw and rocking back and forth together. Before looking back over to Nega-Timmy.

"It's easy Nega-Timmy." Foop sighed again, "Me and Poof can't be together... because I've hurt him, almost destroyed the entire classroom on my first school day, and one time even tried stealing his girlfriend Goldie Goldenglow from him."

"Ok, yes I must admit, that adventure would want me to un-friend you as well." Nega-Timmy admitted rolling his eyes, "But your feelings on the inside can't change Foop. I've read in an Anti-Fairy book from our 'father', that once an Anti-Fairy finds their 'soul mate' they'd think about them 24/7, and I'm sure Poof is your soul mate Foop."

Foop blushed harder, "I know that, but... but it could never work out. Now, please drop the topic. By the way, what do you think about school so far?"

Nega-Timmy giggled, "I'm thinking- Tag you're it Foop."

Foop blinked as he felt Nega-Timmy hit him lightly against his shoulder blade, he smirked and raced after his brother, laughing at their game of tag, within minutes the rest of the class joined in and were chasing each other up and down the field.

'The school day is epic.' Nega-Timmy thought laughing along with the other classmates.

Nega-Timmy saw that after a while Poof and Timmy joined in the tag game, and everyone was having a good game time.

* * *

Back inside the classroom.

Miss Powers has actually phoned all the parents up and informed them that she was going to do a class trip to a wand store. And she required everyone's permission, the last two phone calls she had to do are Anti-Cosma's and the Cosma's.

Miss Powers began with the Cosma's, she phones up Wanda's wand number and waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello? Wanda Fairywrinkle Cosma is here. Who is it?" Came Wanda's voice._

Miss Powers smiled, "Good morning Mrs Cosma, it's Miss Powers."

 _Wanda's voice was kind, "Oh good morning, what happened to Timmy and Poof? Are they ok or in trouble?"_

"No Mrs Cosma, but I'm planning on going this afternoon to the wand store with my class and with Poof and Timmy. I'd like Timmy to buy his wand there and then, later on, I'll be training him on how to use it. Would that be ok?" Miss Powers explained.

" _Really? Thank you very much. Would I have to summon some money into Timmy's backpack to afford the wand? Poof and Timmy both have a packed lunch for today and I didn't give them any money for the canteen." Wanda asked._

Miss Powers gave it some thought and shook her head, "That won't be necessary. I get paid enough and can buy for him and Nega-Timmy their first wands. I promise you, you won't have to pay me back Mrs Cosma. Ok?"

" _God bless you, Miss Powers." Wanda's voice beamed, "We'd be honoured. Ok, you may. We'll pick Poof and Timmy then up later on at the playground."_

"Ok, have a good day Mrs Cosma." Miss Powers smiled.

Both Wanda and Miss Powers hung their phones up and Miss Powers then dialled Anti-Cosmo's phone number up.

It took a while, but after long Anti-Cosmo picked the phone up.

" _Miss Powers? What happened? Did Foop summon another dragon into the classroom? Did he or Nega-Timmy hurt any of the children? Oh if I get my hands on the two they will not be able to fly for a week!" Anti-Cosmo's voice boomed through his wand._

Miss Powers sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mr Anti-Cosma calm down. No Nega-Timmy and Foop have done nothing wrong so far. I'm just ringing you up to inform you, that I'm planning on going with the two and the other classmates to the wand store to get for Nega-Timmy his training wand. I'd like your permission to take them, please?"

 _There was a short pause, "The wand store? To get Nega-Timmy his first training wand?... good idea, I haven't thought that far yet. We are still setting his bedroom up at my home. Ok, you may take them. And we'll see them later on."_

"Thank you Mr Anti-Cosma." Miss Powers said and hung up the phone.

Miss Powers smiled, quickly she packed up, poofed all the class room's books up, and poofed all the bags to follow her outside before the finishing break-bell would ring.

* * *

As the bell rang, Poof, Timmy, Foop, Nega-Timmy blinked as they saw Miss Powers waving her hand at all the students in the class. Everyone looked at one another confused and they flew up to their teacher.

"Ok class, I know its actually going home time now. But I got one last task to complete. Seeing as we have Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma and Nega-Timmy Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma now in the class, the two haven't got their training wands yet. So all of us will do a small field trip to the wand store to have them both pick their magical wands out. And the others will have all their wands over there repaired, charged up and cleaned up ready for tomorrow, please?" Miss Powers explained.

All the students looked at one another, Timmy and Nega-Timmy both blinked and realised Miss Powers was right. Just then they heard a slight ping in their back pockets.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy reached into their pockets, to only pull out some bundles of cash, most likely for their first wands. They looked up and saw Miss Powers smiling at the two, nodding her head.

The class sighed but agreed to the trip, Miss Powers got her class into a Fairyworld buss and travelled it up to the wand store.

* * *

After travelling for 5 minutes, Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked out of the school bus. The wand store was a flat one-story building on a pink cloud. They were allowed to fly up and Timmy and Nega-Timmy saw the shop was in the shape of a five-pointed star.

"Cool," Nega-Timmy smirked.

They floated back down and stood at the back of the class. Miss Powers flew to the shop door and opened it.

"Ok everyone head to the charging stations in this place, plug your wands in and have them charged up. Timmy, Nega-Timmy follow me please into the shopping part of the shop and decided which wands you two will need." Miss Powers instructed.

The class nodded, Timmy and Nega-Timmy saw that the wand charging stations were just desks, with black cables out and seem to be running into the ground, the ends of each wand was a black cable attached in it and the other end looked like the normal two pointed charging pin, just like on a electric cable of any electronics on earth.

All the students plugged their wands in and sat at the desks, the stars all glowed up and showed in a hologram above their heads how fully charged they were, which some were low and others medium, but no one was 100%.

Miss Powers nodded her head, "Ok, Timmy, Nega-Timmy this way to get your own wands."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked and nodded their heads, Miss Powers was greeted by another fairy working in the wand shop.

"Good afternoon Elvina." Miss Powers smiled kindly at the Fairy.

Elvina was dressed in a black dress, sporting a star-shaped bow around her middle, her wings were white and fragile to the touch, her hair was cascading down her back in silver curls, and her eyes were a fascinating shade of yellow. In her hand, she was holding her own wand and smiling kindly at Miss Powers.

Elvina smiled, "Good afternoon Miss Powers, so glad to see you back again. And, everything ok with the class's wands, their magic flow and the connections? No one needs a clean up for a while."

"No, no one does. It's about two new students in my class. I'm sure you've heard of the adoption and transformations of Timmy Cosma and Nega-Timmy Anti-Cosma, correct?" Miss Powers asked.

Elvina smiled, "I sure did, its the hight light in every newspaper. Welcome to my shop. I take it, these two are in need of their own wands as well?"

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked and nodded their heads, but how was it going to work? Elvina smiled and took their hands, sitting them at a desk.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a massive claw and hovered in front of the two.

"AAAAHHHH!" Timmy and Nega-Timmy shrieked and fell over.

Elvina blinked, "Oh sorry you two. Just sit back down and hold still, this is Claw and he is going to scan into your very own subconscious, determine which wands you'll need and get them from within the shop, before handing them over to you two."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked at each other confused but nodded their heads. To begin with, Claw pointed at two chairs for Timmy and Nega-Timmy to sit on. The Fairy and Anti-Fairy obeyed him and sat down, Claw then scanned into their minds, hearts and faggigly glands as well as the magical glands.

After scanning for ten minutes, the claw stopped, nodded his head again and disappeared into the back of the shop. Scanning and running one shelf and cupboard up and down at breakneck speed.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked at each other confused and waited for Claw to find their perfect wands. Elvina was twiddling with her own wand and waited for her assistant to come back.

Whiles the claw was searching for Timmy and Nega-Timmy's wands, Timmy faced his 'counterpart'.

"So, Nega-Timmy, how's life now as an Anti-Fairy?" Timmy inquired.

Nega-Timmy shrugged his shoulders, "Its a lot better than just being your shadow. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop saved me from the Bermuda triangle, Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell operated on me and turned me into an Anti-Fairy, I got a room with Foop in Anti-Cosmo's castle and some random toys. And now our first class day as Fairy and Anti-Fairy. I must say, its more fun than just sitting on a deserted island and boring my brain out."

Timmy nodded his head, just then their focus was brought back to the claw as it beeped and seem to have found what it was looking for.

The claw pulled one box out and placed it on the table, and then pulled a box next to it out as well and placed it next to the first box. Both boxes were pure black, and then the claw returned to one side of the shop and stood motionless out of the way.

Elvina walked into the picking room, picked them up with two gloved hands, picked both boxes up and walked back to Timmy and Nega-Timmy's side.

"Here are your wands you two," Elvina said, placing the boxes down.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked confused at the boxes, Elvina took both their hands and made them press their pointy finger at the boxes, they opened up and revealed to Timmy and Nega-Timmy their first ever chosen wands.

Elvina smiled at the impressed stares of the two, "Ok Timmy and Nega-Timmy, seeing as these two wands are each of your first chosen wands there are some things you need to learn about them. To begin with, just pick each wand up and twiddle them in your hands, chose the hand you would normally write with."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy nodded their heads, they picked both wands up and moved them around in their right hands. After they had a comfortable hold on the wands they nodded their heads.

"Ok, this will sting a bit, but it's just to mark out on the wands how you two are going to hold both wands in your hands," Elvina explained.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked, the wands suddenly glowed a silver colour and the two felt a small bussing ring through their hands and fingers, the wands then stopped glowing and they felt as if they've been holding these wands for years, rather then ten minutes.

As they let the wands go, Timmy and Nega-Timmy saw that both wands had fine grey markings on the stem showing their fingerprints and where they needed to hold it.

Elvina smiled, "Good job you two. Ok, you can head to the till now and pay for the wands."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy nodded their heads, they reached the till, paid $2 for their wands and then headed outside.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy decided to take a closer look on the two wands they've picked, Timmy's wand was a yellow star and Nega-Timmy's wand was a dark blue colour, both were having the star shape of a pentagram (only without the lines in the centre) and the handle was a firm wooded stick painted black.

"now you two just have to charge both wands up at the charging stations, then we can head back to school." Miss Powers instructed.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked, they saw that all the other students have finished cleaning and charging all their wands up, and were standing in one long line at the exit after paying for everything.

Poof and Foop showed Timmy and Nega-Timmy where to plug in their wands, how to see on them how much magical powers they contained and how to transport and hold it.

After about two minutes both wands were fully charged and Timmy and Nega-Timmy were ready for their magic lessons with their newly purchased wands.

* * *

The class all meets up back outside, Miss Powers smiled and with her wand, she summoned everyone back to class.

With a poof Timmy and Nega-Timmy found themselves back in the classroom, all the students quickly took their places and Nega-Timmy and Timmy sat in their new seats as well.

Nega-Timmy quickly raised his hand, Miss Powers smiled at her two new students.

"Yes, what is it Nega-Timmy?" Miss Powers asked.

Nega-Timmy nodded his head, "I just wanted to thank you for showing us the wand shop of Fairy world, for allowing me and Timmy to buy our own two wands and for showing us how to charge them up, Miss Powers, thank you."

Miss Powers chucked, "Oh there's no need to thank me Nega-Timmy, sooner or later you and Timmy would have gotten your wands anyway. Now, seeing as we only have ten minutes of lessons left, there is no need to start anything new. So you all may go home earlier."

The class cheered, before everyone left they all thanked Timmy and Nega-Timmy for this outing, and for giving them no homework. Timmy, Poof, Nega-Timmy and Foop raised their wands and disappeared back home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Comment, follow and favourite."


	8. Chapter 8 Some Family time

Chapter 08 Some family time

Quanktumspirit sitting at her computer, her eyes turning blood red and I sneer.

 _ **Yagami Kuzuki**_

 _ **chapter 6 . 4/5/2019**_

 _ **This story got boring real quick without sparky and chole**_

"If I say I don't want them in this tale then they won't come. In fact, I've never written a tale with Chloe in it at all in all my years."

Plus I have actually got 3 stories with Sparky and Anti-Sparky in them, so if you like him that much, read him in those tales: **Valentine's day** (in a few chapters and one whole chapter for them). **Dark Dog Days** (Warning its a rated M story with sex scenes in it!), Or **Anti-Sparky's first spring with the Cosmas** (Not an M story, more to have fun with Anti-Sparky and my own theory on him). Ok, but they won't come in this tale.

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Oh and I did a research on the Anti-Fairies wands, I can't see anywhere an image that shows in the show that the Anti-Fairies wands are anything else other than black. Ok? So Nega-Timmy's wand will stay black."

* * *

Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma summoned himself and his brother Poof back to Cosmo and Wanda's home in Fairy world.

They reached the door, and Poof opened the door up.

"MOTHER FATHER COME QUICKLY!" Poof screamed into the castle.

Cosmo and Wanda raced as fast as they could to their children, thinking that Poof or Timmy could be hurt. Cosmo was carrying a bag of ice and Wanda the first aid kit.

"Poof, what happened to Timmy? Is he hurt? Oh boy, I knew we shouldn't have sent him to school this early, we are so sorry Timmy." Wanda said and started to cry.

Timmy blinked, "Mum, dad calm down, no I am not hurt. It's just... today Miss Powers, flew with the class to the wand shop, and I bought my very first training wand."

Cosmo and Wanda blinked and stared at Timmy. Timmy pulled his wand out and showed it to Cosmo and Wanda, they saw the fingerprints on the wand and that it was fully charged. They beamed over their faces.

"Oh Timmy, that's brilliant son." Cosmo beamed.

Wanda and Cosmo embraced Timmy as hard as they could and stroked over his head. Timmy smiled and enjoyed his parent's comfort. Poof smiled as well, as he raised his wand and summoned everyone into the back garden.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads, they knew what was now planned. Quickly they set up various targets, stands, ladders and tables up.

"Good idea Poof. Timmy its time you practice how to aim, fire, transform and use the wand in the first place." Cosmo said smiling at Timmy.

Wanda nodded her head, "It takes a lot of concentration and practice to get as good as your own father does."

 _'And that say's something about my abilities,'_ Timmy thought feeling a little scared.

He looked at his wand, Poof got his own out as well as Cosmo and Wanda.

"For starters, Timmy lets practice aiming," Wanda said summoning some targets to fire at.

Cosmo nodded his head. He, Poof, Timmy and Wanda each stood in front of one target each. Timmy looked across and saw Wanda, Cosmo and Poof raised their right hands with their wands, their eyes focused on the targets and the wands let out a golden beam firing straight into the centre of the target.

"Your turn Timmy." Poof smiled.

Timmy nodded, he stood in front of the target and focused his eyes on it. His arms moved slightly and Timmy noticed looking at his hand and wand he was pointing it right at the centre of the target. His eyes focused close to his hand and wand and then far away at the target.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof could see from a laser set up behind Timmy, how his eyes were focusing on the target and around the area. So they could help Timmy with his aiming a bit better.

 **Aim** :

After Cosmo and Wanda had shown Timmy how to hold and stretch his wand, it was time for the aiming. Wanda used Cosmo as a standing double as she explained the Fairy's ways of seeing things around the homes and areas.

"Timmy, I'm sure you've seen how we just raise our wands and then grand the wish, right?" Wanda asked.

"Indeed." Timmy said, "And sometimes you aim at things to affect the magic, like the time I wished to be in Doodles the Dog's body and he ended up in my own."

Wanda nodded her head, "Correct my dear. Anyhow Timmy. The reason we have to aim at things when granting the wishes is that the objects already in the room with us when the wish is spoken about a certain object, your magic can use that object to grant the wish for the Godchild."

Cosmo poofed up some flower pots, with seeds and earth outside of it. Then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof packed their wands back away again.

"Ok Timmy, we'll do a practice round. I'll be your Goddaughter, and you have to grant me one wish." Wanda said turning herself into a human girl.

Timmy nodded his head and watched Wanda carefully. She smiled and pointed at the flowers, the earth and the pots.

"I wish the flowers are planted and watered," Wanda said.

"Ok," Timmy said.

Cosmo and Poof had to point their wands towards the ground in order to not grant the wish yet. Timmy pointed his wand at the flower pots, he focused and his magical gland picked the pots up and placed them in line, next he picked a bit of the earth up and plonked it into the flower pots, third Timmy picked the flowers up and placed them into the soil, and fourth he watered the flowers.

Wanda kept a diligent watch over her sons' planting technique, throughout the entire process, Timmy not once used his normal hands or body, but 100% his magical gland inside of him, that way granting the wish to its 100% satisfaction.

"Good job Timmy," Wanda smiled, "Onto the next lesson."

 **Firing:**

Next was unleashing a spell. Timmy saw Cosmo and Wanda summoning a plastic doll, with red hair, wearing a yellow dress and blue eyes.

"We are going to practice in granting the wish now Timmy." Wanda said, "Listen to the doll, then wave your wand and create whatever she asks of you."

Timmy nodded and looked at the doll, the doll blinked and then opened her mouth.

"I wish for a bunny rabbit." She said.

Timmy raised his wand, he felt his wishing gland warm up and he focused on a bunny rabbit in his mind. Waving his wand he felt his magic morphing at the tip of the wand, Timmy pointed it downwards and he managed to summon up a brown, fluffy, alive rabbit.

Cosmo beamed, "Well done Timmy. That's the trick. Just be a bit quicker next time. The wish-granting has to go like a snap."

Tinny agreed and granted for the doll another 10 wishes before the family moved onto the next subject in training.

 **Transform:**

The transforming training was actually the training, Cosmo and Wanda were scared the most about. But Timmy had to go through it as well if they ever wanted to pick up the roles as Godparents again.

"Timmy, the way the shapeshifting spell works, is a little bit more tricky than just firing your wand," Wanda admitted.

Cosmo sighed, "As long as you don't have the Faggiggly gland problem like I did a few years back, then it should be fairly easy for you to shapeshift."

"Ok, mum and dad." Timmy said, "What do I have to do?"

Wanda nodded her head, "For starters Timmy: Look round the area you and your Godchild are at the moment."

Timmy looked around the back yard, he pictured everything in it and focused back on Wanda, Cosmo and Poof.

"Once you have a picture of your surroundings in your mind, then raise your wand," Wanda said.

Timmy raised his wand, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof followed him.

"Wave the wand and picture in your mind into what you wish to transform yourself, this has to happen in less than a split second," Cosmo said.

Four poofs later, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all managed to transform into a table, table cloth and a chair. Timmy nodded and did the same, turning himself into a plate and sitting on top of Cosmo, who was the table.

Another round of poof's and everyone turned back to normal once more.

"You have to remember your Godchild's rooms and areas off by heart Timmy." Wanda continued, "And once you've adapted in being a pet of said Godchild, or a known object always turn back into that pet."

Timmy nodded, for the rest of the day Timmy practised turning into fish, cats, dogs, birds, snakes, slugs and many many other animals and other objects. Tiring the teen out by the end of the day.

* * *

After practising until the sun went down, Cosmo and Wanda each carried one of their sons in their arms back home.

Timmy was being carried by Cosmo and Poof by Wanda. They reached their son's rooms and carefully poofed their PJ's onto both children's bodies.

"They are just so precious," Cosmo whispered, giving Poof a kiss on his head.

Wanda kissed Timmy on his head too and nodded, "Our beautiful sons will grow up to be great Fairies."

Cosmo and Wanda tucked both kids to bed, then silently flew out of the room. Off to their own before heading to bed themselves.

* * *

Nega-Timmy and Foop appeared at Anti-Cosmo's home. They flew through the massive gates and came across a butler under Anti-Cosmo's care.

"Welcome home Master Foop and Master Nega-Timmy. Lunch is served in the dining room." The butler said bowing down to the two.

Foop smiled as the Buttler took Nega-Timmy and Foop's coats and shoes before storing them away.

"Thank you Anti-James. Where is father at the moment?" Nega-Timmy asked.

"The head of the family is in an Anti-Fairy world meeting at the moment, but he did say he wishes to see you two after the meeting is over for a little discussion. For now, you two are to finish your educational homework and Anti-Wanda has made some lunch in the kitchen for your consumption." Anti-James explained in the blandest phrases as possible, still standing as stiff as a stone statue.

Foop nodded his head, both boys flew through the hallway and reached the kitchen.

The kitchen just had a simple small table, on the stove sat a pot filled with some brown sauce with beef pieces and vegetables cut into it, mainly potatoes. Foop's eyes glistened as he licked his lips.

"Oh, yummy, potato and beef stew. Take as much as you want Nega-Timmy, this is mothers classic dish." Foop beamed.

Nega-Timmy raised his wand and summoned two bowls and two spoons for him and Foop. Foop grabbed a ladle, dipped it into his mother's lunch and scooped up a big portion into his bowl.

Nega-Timmy copied his movements, then they flew to the kitchen table, sat down, gave a small prayer and thanks to the Anti-Gods and then consumed the broth with bread and a cup of warm milk. Nega-Timmy licked his lips, Foop wasn't kidding when he said this is delicious.

After both boys were done with lunch, Nega-Timmy stopped Foop from getting up, he raised his wand, summoned the dirty bowls into the skin, poofed up two bananas and two small side plates.

"Some healthy dessert for us Foop." Nega-Timmy smiled, "Then we can go and get our homework started."

Foop blinked and watched as Nega-Timmy peeled the banana, he copied his movements and recognised this fruit from his fairytale books, the Jungle Book. Continuing watching his brother, Foop saw Nega-Timmy just placed the yellow fruit between his teeth at the tip end of the fruit and bite down on it.

Foop did that too, and his taste buds were flooded by this new taste. Foop beamed and consumed his banana with great taste and happiness, this is delicious.

"Wow Nega-Timmy, thank you very much." Foop smiled, he suddenly felt a lot happier with this new fruit inside of him.

Nega-Timmy blinked and looked at Foop's sudden happy mood, Foop cleaned the banana peels away and the two headed into their bedroom.

* * *

After three hours, Nega-Timmy and Foop have just finished the last of the homework, as they looked out of their bedroom's window. They saw that hundreds of Anti-Fairies were flying away from the castle, which means Anti-Cosmo's meeting was over.

Quickly both boys got up, Foop grabbed Nega-Timmy's hand and the two flew from Foop's bedroom towards the meeting room, where Anti-Wanda just came out, carrying a tray with another Anti-Fairy servant of the dinners bowls.

Foop bowed to his mother, "Good evening mother, father requested me and Nega-Timmy to see him after his Anti-Fairy meeting, is he present?"

"hu? No, it's not your present Foop, Anti-Cosmo is still in the meeting room, but the meeting is done, you two can go in. He's in a good mood." Anti-Wanda said, not understanding her son's vocabulary.

Foop sighed and entered with Nega-Timmy the meeting room. As the door was closed Foop looked at a whiteboard and saw that Anti-Cosmo was trying to outsmart a 'Trogen War Horse' scheme idea from the other Anti-Fairies minds, if he succeeded in it or not Foop didn't know.

Nega-Timmy spotted Anti-Cosmo sitting as always at the head of the table. Anti-Cosmo had a teacup and a teapot placed next to him. Silently he was drinking from his cup as he heard the door open again after the last Anti-Fairy left the room.

Anti-Cosmo clasped eyes with his son and his adoptive son. A dark Finster smile came upon his lips as he smirked and wiggled his finger at them towards himself.

"Good evening Nega-Timmy and Foop, please come up to me," Anti-Cosmo called across the room.

Foop and Nega-Timmy looked at each other and flew up to Anti-Cosmo. As they were next to him, Foop instantly fell onto his knees in front of his father and faced the floor. Nega-Timmy looked at his 'younger brother' confused but worked out: Anti-Cosmo is the leader of the Anti-Fairies and the most powerful Anti-Fairy ever in existence. So maybe if he wishes to speak with him and Foop does it mean they are in trouble? And now have to beg mercy from him?

Nega-Timmy quickly copied Foop's movements, kneeling and staring at the floor, shaking and imagining Anti-Cosmo hitting him as hard as he could against his back, just because he might have failed in something, what it might be Nega-Timmy doesn't know.

Before Anti-Cosmo could even speak up, Nega-Timmy intervented.

"Father, if me and Foop have upset you in any way," Nega-Timmy said looking up at Anti-Cosmo, "I'm begging you with my own life, please punish me twice as hard, don't hurt Foop. He's my younger brother and I don't want to see him suffer."

Foop was blinking a bit shocked, did Nega-Timmy just ask for a double beating? If that's the reason Anti-Cosmo requested them there, to begin with.

But Anti-Cosmo shook his head, "No my dear son. And no I won't hit Foop either."

Foop and Nega-Timmy blinked, Anti-Cosmo beckoned them both to rise back up again as he stood up out of his own chair and came face to face with Nega-Timmy and Foop.

"The situation is as followed," Anti-Cosmo said, "I know from personal experience that Foop has a strong developed bad luck gland. You Nega-Timmy have just gone through he same operation, yet I don't know if you'd respond to bad luck as much as we would."

"What are you getting at father?" Nega-Timmy asked confused.

Anti-Cosmo smiled, "Anti-Wanda dear, can you please join us?"

Anti-Wanda appeared, Anti-Cosmo smirked and raised his wand, summoning himself, his wife, Nega-Timmy and Foop down towards the earth.

* * *

The Anti-Fairy family found themselves in Dimmsdale. Nega-Timmy blinked as Anti-Cosmo pulled the family along the town and looked at Nega-Timmy.

He attached to Nega-Timmy a watch which showed one hour on it, and his black wand was glowing.

"So the task is this Nega-Timmy," Anti-Cosmo instructed facing his son, "Me, Anti-Wanda and Foop will hide in a black cloud above the town and watch you. You are to go down there and see if you can detect, and spread bad luck round Dimmsdale. Target as many people as you like, but be back after the hour is up. I'd like to see if the operated gland in you will help you detect the bad luck or not."

Nega-Timmy smiled, "I can harm as many people as I like?"

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Just don't be caught doing it by the humans."

Nega-Timmy nodded his head as he flew down and hid in a bush, as requested Anti-Cosmo, Foop and Anti-Wanda hid in a cloud above Dimmsdale and watched Nega-Timmy in action.

To start his bad luck scheme off, Nega-Timmy saw Mr Densil Crocker at a cash machine, and as he was about to step forward to type in his pin into the machine Nega-Timmy let a black cat lose to cross his path.

"Now for the bad luck," Nega-Timmy giggled.

He waved his wand a second time and Mr Crocker failed to type in his bank card's pin number so often that the machine blocked his card.

"CURSES!" Mr Crocker snapped, "Now I'll have to get into the bank and activate my card again."

Just as Mr Crocker walked towards the bank, he stepped on a crack. Nega-Timmy giggled, broke Mrs Crocker's back in her care home, Mr Crocker then tripped and knocked over a salt shaker that Nega-Timmy placed in front of his face, and then had the bank close right in front of Mr Crocker's nose.

"CURSES!" Mr Crocker screamed and ran right through town furiously.

Nega-Timmy was cackling, spreading bad luck was indeed fun, and it just got better and better. Mr Crocker ran underneath two ladders, (that Nega-Timmy secretly set up), and Nega-Timmy made him fall through a drainage hole into the sewer system and then have the system flooded with rainwater.

"CURSES! CURSES! CURSES!" Mr Crocker screamed again.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop beamed, quickly the three grabbed Nega-Timmy's hands and Anti-Cosmo summoned them back home.

* * *

At home, Nega-Timmy was embraced by Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop.

"Brilliant Nega-Timmy, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. I'm so proud of you." Anti-Cosmo beamed.

Foop nodded his head, "That was bad luck spreading to its finest Nega-Timmy. You really are a great Bad luck master."

"One of the best I have ever seen," Anti-Wanda beamed, "Can you teach me too?"

Nega-Timmy giggled, but then his laughter stopped as an explosion appeared in front of them.

Anti-Cosmo stood with his family on one side, as Nega-Timmy clasped eyes with a light blue dressed Anti-Fairy, a teal coloured dressed Anti-Fairy and a purple dressed Anti-Fairy. All three Anti-Fairies were looking at Nega-Timmy sharply.

"D... Dad... who are they?" Nega-Timmy asked scared.

"We Nega-Timothy Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner Anti-Cosma are the grand Anti-Fairy council." The blue one spoke up.

The purple one continued, "We've been watching the progress of you, and we must say. We are very impressed with the speed that you've grasped the bad luck."

"We hope you'll continue learning more evil ways in giving humanity an eternity of bad luck, that can even rival your adoptive father Anti-Cosmo's." The teal coloured one said.

"Unlike some other ones." The blue one spoke up glaring at Foop and Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and turned to Nega-Timmy, "These Nega-Timmy are the High Anti-Fairy council, they are keeping a watch over all magic we Anti-Fairies use and what for bad luck we are spreading around. They also make sure that one doesn't go over Friday the 13th-hour clock."

"Indeed we do." The teal one spoke again, "And as said: we are proud to clarify you: Nega-Timothy Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner Anti-Cosma as a first-class bad luck master. Keep up the good work and you might rival your father's plans someday."

Nega-Timmy smiled and bowed his head down, "I'll try my best."

Just then Nega-Timmy received a certificate from the purple council member, he smiled, the three and Anti-Cosmo signed it and Nega-Timmy summoned it into his bedroom.

"Well, we can't stay long. We got other things to be doing. Have fun Nega-Timmy, and enjoy life." The blue council member said.

In a flash, the three council members vanished again. Nega-Timmy was beaming over his face, life as an Anti-Fairy is fun indeed.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Done for now. See you next time."


End file.
